Jonnor Oneshots
by benjji2795
Summary: A collection of short Jonnor fics
1. What if They Had Kissed?

Connor pressed the screen, and the bottle spun, eventually settling to point in Jude's direction.

"We don't have to kiss, do we?" Connor asked.

"Well, those are the rules." Chelsea replied, her tone unrelenting.

"Fine." Connor mumbled.

No! This is dumb. We should stop." Jude protested.

"No, it's cool. Let's just do it."

Jude squeezed his eyes shut and slowly leaned forward. His heart was beating out of his chest, his breathing was shallow and rapid. Kissing. Kissing Connor. That's what he was doing. It's not that Jude didn't want to kiss Connor. If he was honest, it was something he wanted to do very badly. What scared him was how it might change things between them. Possibly for the better. Likely for the worse.

Connor's lips met his, and Jude felt every movie and TV cliche come to life in a moment. He could hear the fireworks, he could feel the sparks fly, he sensed time standing still. He made no move to pull away from Connor, instead experimentally moving his lips against Connor's. Connor moved in closer, reaching his hand around Jude's neck and pulled Jude toward him. It was a perfect moment, everything that Jude had hoped his first kiss would be. Finally pulling away, gasping for air, Jude was reminded that he and Connor were not alone. His cheeks felt hot, his face the deepest shade of red physically possible.

"Ummm, my mom just texted me we gotta go Chelsea!" Maddie exclaimed, grabbing Chelsea and dragging her out of the room, making sure to close close the door behind them. Jude sat there, opening and closing his mouth, looking for the right words.

"Connor do you-"

Connor nodded quickly before Jude finished his statement. They were both leaning in to kiss again when the door burst opened, causing them to shoot apart.

"Connor, your dad's here." Callie explained.

"Oh my god, he cannot find me here!" Connor exclaimed, his face falling.

"Why not?" Jude asked, thoroughly confused.

"I snuck out." Connor answered sadly. Callie quickly herded Connor out of the room, and Jude scrambled into the bed, turning off the lights and pretending to be asleep. Connor's dad opened the door to Jude's room a short time later, quickly glancing in before shutting the door again. Once he was sure Adam was gone, Jude sat up, burying his head in his hands. Jude didn't want to put himself through this. Connor liked him, sure, but he wasn't going to stand up to his dad. They'd have to be a secret. Confused as he was, Jude knew that was the last thing he wanted. Connor would have to know that, Jude would have to tell him. Connor was just going to hurt him otherwise. Though he was pretty sure that was already guaranteed, he didn't want it to be a certainty. God, why did this have to be so hard, Jude thought.


	2. Comfort in Your Arms

Jude raced through the cool evening night, going as fast as his legs could pedal. He struggled to keep from crying. Callie's words stung hard, and Jude couldn't even figure out why. So he kept pedaling, willing himself to arrive at Connor's as soon as he could manage. He just needed Connor right now. He needed his strong arms, his soothing voice, his soft lips, because truth be told, Jude felt like shit and Connor was the only thing that he knew would make him feel, if not better, at least alright. Arriving at the Stevens' house, Jude hopped off his bike, letting it crash into the grass, and he sprinted inside up to Connor's room, not even bothering to knock or ring the doorbell.

"Jude-" was all Connor managed to get out before Jude collapsed into his arms, burying his head into Connor's chest and dissolving into tears. Feeling Connor holding him, he already started to feel better, relaxing into Connor's embrace.

"Shh, shh Jude. It's alright." Connor cooed, gently rubbing Jude's back.

"I w-worked so h-hard Connor. I tr-tried to make it p-perfect. And she just c-called it 'the surprise party I didn't want' Connor. How did she t-think that w-would make me f-feel. I just-" Jude managed to spit out between heavy sobs wracking his body, the last few words overcome by the tears.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it, Jude. She was probably just overwhelmed. Don't beat yourself up okay?" Connor said quietly, trying to reassure the boy crying in his arms. He hated seeing Jude so upset.

"I just don't know Connor. What if she did mean it?"

"I promise it'll be alright. Why don't we just sleep and you can talk to her in the morning?" Connor asked, gripping Jude tighter and placing a gentle kiss onto his forehead. Jude just nodded. After a while, Jude's body stopping heaving and his breathing slowed, as he feel asleep curled up into Connor. Connor held him tightly and didn't let go until morning.


	3. Ketchup on Tacos

Jude didn't quite understand why Connor wanted to come here. The bright colors everywhere hurt his eyes and the mariachi music was annoying. The tortilla chips were good, but that was usually the case with every Mexican restaurant. Connor had insisted that the come to this restaurant, since it was apparently his favorite restaurant. Jude had grudgingly agreed, even though he really didn't like Mexican food outside of tacos. So here they were, having tacos.

"Umm, excuse me, do could I get some ketchup please?" Jude asked. The waiter and Connor just stared at him for a few seconds, dumbfounded.

"Uh, yeah sure." the waiter answered, walking towards the kitchen, visibly shaking his head.

"Ketchup?! On tacos?!" Connor exclaimed incredulously. Jude shrugged.

"Don't knock it until you try it."

"I may have to, just to make sure you haven't completely lost your mind!" Connor replied, astonishment still present in his tone. The waiter came back, clutching a bottle of ketchup, still visibly confused. Connor snatched the bottle from his hand.

"Okay lemme try it first." he muttered.

He put a small amount of ketchup on the shell of his taco, cautiously leaning in and taking a bite.

"Well, it's not horrible." Connor mumbled, shocked that it wasn't completely disgusting.

"See? I told you."

"I said it wasn't horrible. It didn't say it was good, Jude."

"Oh whatever, Con. Just give me the ketchup."


	4. Don't Shut Me Out

Jude wasn't at school today. But that wasn't what worried Connor. Jude wasn't immune from getting sick occasionally. No, he was worried because Jude hadn't texted him to say he wouldn't be there. Wouldn't reply to any of his texts now. It was in between class and Connor had stepped outside to call Jude, he was worried sick. But he didn't answer. In fact, he ignored the call, shocking Connor. Jude had never ignored one of his calls before. That left one option short of actually leaving school. So he sprinted through the halls to Lena's office.

"Hey Connor, what can I do for you?" Monte called from the office over.

"Where's L—I mean Mrs. Adams-Foster?" he asked anxiously.

"She didn't come in today. Said something about a family emergency." Monte replied, and with that Connor was flying out of the office, out of the school, towards the Adams-Foster house as fast as his legs could carry him. He was there not twenty minutes later, only slightly out of breath, running totally on adrenaline and fear. The door swung open before he could knock, revealing a very tired looking Lena.

"I was expecting you Connor." She said.

"Wait but how—"

"Monte called, mentioned you stopping by and racing out of the office when she mentioned where I was." Lena answered.

"I'm sorry, it's just Jude wasn't answering his phone or anything and then Monte said 'family emergency' and I got really scared." Connor explained breathlessly. Lena sighed.

"Physically, Jude is fine but—" She didn't get to finish as Connor already pushed past her, bounding up the stairs. He slowed upon reaching the top, surveying the closed door to Jude and AJ's room. He walked over, gently knocking. After a moment, AJ opened the door, which did nothing to allay Connor's nerves.

"Jude told me not to let you in." AJ explained.

"But I—"

"Hold up let me finish. He told me not to let you in but considering I think he's being dumb, I'm gonna tell you to come on in." Connor followed AJ into the room, surveying the scene. Jude's eyes were red and bloodshot, his hair was messy, and he looked like he hadn't even gotten out of bed yet today. He was surrounded by tissues, and he sat on the bed, shoulders slumped and glaring at AJ. Connor had to resist the urge to giggle at the stare Jude was giving AJ. If looks could kill, this look would've killed AJ about ten times, Connor reasoned.

"Jude, what's going on?" Connor asked softly.

"Can't you take a hint? I want to be alone." Jude replied coldly.

"Jude—" Connor began to argue.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Jude shouted.

"We don't have to talk about it. Just please don't shut me out and push me away." Connor implored. Jude didn't say anything, so Connor began carefully walking towards the bed. Jude didn't look at him and didn't tell him to go away, so Connor gingerly sat down next to Jude. Jude stared at him for a moment before throwing his arms around Connor and bursting into tears.

"Shhh, Jude. I'm here you're okay." Connor cooed, gently rubbing Jude's back.

"It's my dad," Jude choked out. "He d—" Jude didn't get the rest of the word out, instead beginning to sob harder.

"Oh my god Jude, I'm so sorry." Connor said, pressing a kiss to Jude's forehead

"I'm sorry I didn't want to tell you I just thought I could deal with it on my own." Jude said a few moments later, after he had calmed down a bit.

"Jude you know you don't have to deal with anything by yourself. I'm here for you. Always."

"Thanks Connor. I love you." Jude mumbled.

"I love you too Jude."


	5. Putting My Nerves Aside

It was summer. Both Jude and Connor were getting ready to start their first year of college out on the East Coast. Jude was going to NYU and Connor was going to Rutgers. He had given up a chance at a baseball scholarship in California, something Jude was still upset about, but never once had Connor ever considered going to college somewhere far away from Jude. So he was going to Rutgers where he would try and walk onto the baseball team. They had already gotten an apartment in between the two universities (even though they were both paying to stay on campus). So here they were, surrounded by suitcases, standing in the San Diego airport, waiting to board their flight to New York.

"Connor, I'm really nervous about flying." Jude said, tightly gripping Connor's hand. Jude's face was pale, and his breathing was quick and shallow.

"It's going to be fine Jude." Connor replied, squeezing his hand, trying to comfort Jude, even though he didn't feel much calmer than Jude.

"Now boarding, San Diego to New York City." A woman's voice said over the airport's PA system. Connor took a deep breath.

"Alright, let's go."

The flight hadn't been too bad so far. Connor had heard that taking off was one of the hardest parts of a flight, so now that they were at cruising altitude, he felt a lot better. Jude on the other hand, still seemed to be on the verge of hyperventilating, and his face still disturbingly lacked color.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We may be experiencing some turbulence. Please fasten your seatbelts." Connor heard Jude's sharp intake of breath, followed by rapid, depthless breathing.

"Jude, are you alright?" Connor asked nervously, trying to fight off his own nerves. Jude didn't say anything, he didn't move, he just sat there, staring straight ahead. "Jude! You need to get your seat belt on." Connor said sharply, trying to break his boyfriend from the trance he seemed to be in. Jude still didn't move, so Connor reached over and fastened his seat belt for him. Jude still didn't react. Connor was worried now, and it had nothing to do with the turbulence. He took in Jude's behavior, carefully observing his actions, when it clicked. Jude was having a panic attack. In that moment, Connor forgot about his own nerves, and set his attention on trying to help Jude. Jude had had a panic attack once before, and ever since then, Connor made sure that he memorized how to deal with it.

"Jude look," Connor said firmly. "I know turbulence is scary, especially since we've never flown before, but it's going to be okay. I promise. So just take deep breaths, remember? In, one, two, now out, one, two." Connor said, demonstrating with his own breathing. Jude finally turned to look at Connor, but that was it. His breathing didn't change, and he still wore an extremely distressed look on his face.

"Come on Jude. Just breathe. In for two counts, out for two counts. One, two, one two." Connor said, maintaining eye contact with Jude. After a moment, Jude stopped himself, taking a slow, shaky breath.

"Right Jude, that's good!" Connor said gently. "One, two, one, two." he repeated, Jude following his lead, some color returning to his face. They did this for a while, Connor counting slowly, and Jude maintaining his breathing to match. After about 10 minutes, Jude was feeling okay again, and he threw his arms around Connor, leaning his head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Connor." He said quietly. "I know you're nervous too, but thanks for taking care of me."

"Of course Jude. That's what I'm here for." Connor answered, smiling softly. They didn't move the rest of the flight, Jude tightly hugging Connor, and Connor tightly hugging him back, making them both feel a little safer in each other's arms.


	6. Caught

Jesus was glad to be home. It's not like he wasn't having fun at Flintwood, but he missed his family.

"Jesus!" his moms squealed simultaneously as they met him at the airport. They quickly buried him in a hug, and he grinned. Yeah, he definitely missed this.

"Hey moms!" he said, smiling, but also looking around a little confused.

"Everyone's waiting at home for you." Lena said, sensing this confusion.

"You know, so much has changed at home, you're in for quite a treat." Stef said chuckling, unable to remember what exactly Jesus had missed. Jesus laughed too, but it was a nervous laugh. He didn't like to think that he missed too much. But something crazy he never expected was about to happen at home.

Jesus burst through the front door, bounding up the stairs to drop his bags off in his room. Their new foster brother, AJ, had been staying there but was being moved to the couch for the weekend. He opened the door, stopping in shock at the scene he saw. Some boy was laying on top of Jude, and they were kissing—no scratch that, passionately making out—oblivious to the new presence in the room.

"Uhhh, Jude?" he asked cautiously. At the sound of his voice, the other boy leapt off Jude, revealing himself to be Jude's friend (or at least that's what he was when Jesus left) Connor. Jesus was more than a little stunned. He knew Jude and Connor were close, but he had been pretty sure that Connor was straight.

"I—uh it's—it's not what it looks like." Jude said quickly, his cheeks a deep shade of red.

"Then you mind telling me what I'm looking at?" Jesus asked curiously.

"I uh—Connor's my um boyfriend." Jude said quietly, motioning to a just as red and embarrassed Connor.

"But I thought Connor was—" Jesus started, stopping when he saw Connor vigorously shaking his head. Turning back to Jude, Jesus actually felt a little hurt.

"Really little bro? You get a boyfriend and you don't even bother to tell me? Were you like scared of me?" Jesus asked, unable to hide how hurt he actually felt.

"Well I just—it didn't—I'm sorry." Jude spluttered.

"How long?" Jesus continued.

"I'm sorry what?" Connor asked, a little confused by his question, his mind kind of stuck in a place where it didn't need to be as a result of his and Jude's make-out session.

"Ew that's not what I meant Connor!" Jesus exclaimed, picking up on what Connor might have been thinking. "No, how long have you been dating?" Jesus repeated, adding the last part to clarify.

"Since the day of the accident." Jude mumbled. Jesus stormed out of the room, not entirely sure why he was so upset that Jude didn't tell him.

"Jesus!" Jude called after him, but he didn't stop, instead walking out the front door and settling on the front porch swing.

"What's got him so upset?" Connor asked, more than a little bit mystified by Jesus' reaction. "Does he not like me or something?"

"No, that's not it. I'm going to go talk to him, why don't you go join the rest of my family." Jude answered.

"Jesus?" Jude asked quietly, approaching where he was sitting.

"Do you not trust me Jude? Do you like, not see me as your brother or something now because I'm gone?" Jesus asked, his eyes glistening.

"No Jesus! That's not it at all!" Jude protested.

"Then why didn't you tell me about Connor?"

"I just—it never came up Jesus. It wasn't that I was hiding it from you."

"It just feels like now that I'm gone, like I'm not part of this family in the same way, you know?"

"You know that's not true Jesus." Jude argued.

"Then how come I've missed so much? I feel like I don't know anything that's happening in anyone's lives anymore." Jesus answered sadly.

"I—I'm sorry Jesus." Jude apologized, not knowing what else to say. "I promise I'll tell you more. I didn't know that's how you were feeling. You're my brother Jesus, and nothing can change that. Promise." he continued, giving his brother a gentle hug.

"Thanks Jude." Jesus said, now smiling. "You really scored with Connor didn't you?" he added. Jude blushed. Typical Jesus, he chuckled, always saying what he's thinking.

"Yeah, I really did." he answered, not really able to deny it. "But it really has nothing to do with his looks though, Jesus. He's smart, funny, kind, and loyal, with a big-heart. I really," Jude continued, before pausing a moment. "I really love him, Jesus."

"Well then, I better let him know that if he ever breaks your heart, I'm going to break his face." Jesus said, only half joking. Jude smiled at his brother.

"Thanks for looking out for me."

"No I think I'm serious here. Any boy who breaks my brother's heart is going to have to deal with me."

"Thanks Jesus, for being a good brother, even though I haven't." Jude murmured.

"You're forgiven." Jesus told him. "Just don't ever do it again." he added, this time actually joking. They walked back into the house, joining the rest of the family. Jude didn't notice when Jesus stopped to whisper in Connor's ear.

"You hurt him, I'll kill you." He said simply. Connor's face went white, he could tell he wasn't joking. After a moment he recovered, telling Jesus:

"I won't. Promise."


	7. A Perfect Moment

Jude and Connor flopped down on the bed, exhausted.

"Remind me again why I let you talk me into adopting twins?" Connor breathed out.

"Because you love me?" Jude replied, giving Connor a peck on the cheek as he cuddled up next to him.

"Well there is that. And also, I recall, because you told me some sob story about what it would've been like if you and Callie had gotten separated." Connor replied, chuckling.

"How dare you accuse me like that!" Jude said, trying to stifle his laughter as he spoke, lightly hitting Connor in the chest, and only getting a toothy grin from Connor in reply. "Besides it wasn't just some sob story. Every word of what I said was true. Can you even imagine having just one of them though? They kind of are a package deal; they go together."

It had been a month since Jude and Connor had brought home Alexander and Andrew (well they went by Alex and Andy), identical two and a half year old twins, and they had been running the two of them ragged ever since. Well, mostly running Jude ragged, since Connor was the one of the two of them that worked.

"I'm not entirely sure how I've made it through the last month." Connor sighed.

"You're not sure how you've made it?! Okay, I'd like to see you try and chase the two of them around all day!" Jude scoffed.

"Hey, I take care of them all evening so you can have a break." Connor protested.

"Yeah, but then that means I barely get to see you at all."

"Who knew that having kids would be so hard on our relationship?" Connor said softly.

"We need to have a day just to ourselves soon. Drop them off at my moms' for the day and just be together."

"You do know that we'll just sleep the whole day right?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing Connor." At that moment though, Jude noticed two small shadows coming up the hallway towards their room. "Uh-oh, looks like we've got company." Jude commented. Alex and Andy both padded into the room, going over the bed, one on each side.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Connor asked quietly, sitting up, lifting Andy up and setting him on his lap. Andy didn't speak, instead nodding furiously and throwing his arms around Connor, burying his head into his shoulder.

"And what about you? Did you have a bad dream?" Jude said to Alex. Alex shook his head, pointing at Andy. "Oh, so Andy woke you up?" Alex nodded.

"Do you want to sleep here with daddies?" Connor cooed. Jude glared at Connor. This was happening almost every night. The boys needed to learn to sleep in their own beds, but Connor turned into a pile of mush every time they came running in claiming that one of them had a bad dream (whichever one had the bad dream woke the other boy up; it was always the same script). Not that Jude was much better. Those eyes were hard to say no to. In fact the only person he had a harder time saying no to was Connor.

"Connor we can't just let them do this every night." Jude whispered.

"Can we talk about this later Jude?"

"Fine, but we are going to talk about it." He said, trying to sound serious and failing as the boys settled into the space between Jude and Connor, Alex cuddling up into Jude and Andy burrowing into Connor's side (the boys each had a favorite, though they would never admit it [A/N: and don't you dare try to tell me you didn't have a favorite parent when you were that young]). Jude's heart melted a little every time one of them cuddled up into him. This was a moment Jude wished he could freeze and live in forever. The boys wouldn't be this young forever, and moments like these would become fewer and far in between. In a month, the two of them had captured Jude's heart like only Connor had ever done before. As exhausting as they were, it was moments like these that Jude lived for. The moments where he was lying in bed, cuddled up with the three most important people in his life. How he ever got so lucky, Jude didn't know, but every day he was so incredibly thankful he was.

"I love you." he whispered, to everyone in the room with him.

"I love you too Jude." Connor replied, kissing Jude on the forehead

"Love you daddies." Alex and Andy said in unison, yawning sleepily.

Jude smiled. This was a perfect moment.


	8. Stressed

Jude was feeling beyond stressed. It was the spring of his junior year of high school, and between SAT testing, approaching final exams, and college searching, he was totally overwhelmed. And it seemed that every noise someone made, every accidental contact was adding to it, making things worse. He felt like he was suffocating and he just needed to get away from everyone and everything. So in between his first and second period, Jude just walked out of the school, hopping in his car and driving to a secluded lake that he and Connor went to sometimes to be alone.

"Hey Taylor, have you seen Jude?" Connor asked, walking up to Taylor during lunch.

"No I haven't Connor. He wasn't in my second period class, so I'm guessing he probably didn't come into school today." Taylor shrugged.

"No; that's not it. I saw him before school started this morning." Connor replied feeling very confused.

"Maybe he got sick during his first class?" Taylor suggested.

"I supposed that's possible. But why wouldn't he text me to let me know?" Connor said, scratching his head.

"I'm not a mind reader Connor. I guess you'll just have to wait until after school to find out." Taylor answered, standing up and heading off, leaving Connor to eat on his own.

"Hey Stef." Connor said as he walked into the Adams-Foster house after school.

"Hey Connor. Jude's not home yet, but he should be soon." Stef commented as Connor walked into the kitchen where she was sitting.

"Wait, he's not home yet?" Connor asked, bewildered.

"Yeah."

"I assumed he came home sick this morning because he didn't text me, Taylor said he wasn't in her second period, I didn't see him at lunch and his car wasn't in the parking lot." Connor told her, starting to worry.

"He didn't come home as far as I know. Are you sure you didn't miss him?"

"Positive." Connor spun on his heels, turning around and walking back towards the front door.

"Where are you going Connor?"

"To find Jude. Call me if he shows up here." Connor yelled over his shoulder, slamming the door shut behind him.

Two hours later and Connor had checked the school again, the beach, the skate park and still no sign of Jude. That left one place he could be. Connor drove as fast as he dared to go, feeling certain he would find Jude there. His feeling was proved to be right as he spotted Jude's car as he pulled up, parking next to it. From where he was, he could see Jude sitting with knees pulled in tightly to his chest, shivering slightly. Connor grabbed the blanket he had sitting in the back of his car and walked out to where Jude was.

"Jude?" he asked cautiously. Jude just kept staring out at the water, not moving or acknowledging Connor's presence. "You look cold, do you want this blanket?" Connor asked next, speaking a little louder than at first. Jude turned and sighed, motioning for Connor to come sit next to him. He did, taking the blanket and wrapping it tightly around Jude and sitting down, giving Jude some space.

"I've been looking for you all evening. I was so worried something happened to you." Connor said quietly. Jude opened his mouth, looking like he was going to say something, before closing it again.

"What's wrong Jude, please just talk to me." Connor whimpered softly. Jude was still quiet, but he responded by scooting closer to Connor, leaning into his side. Connor wrapped his arms around Jude, pulling his head into his chest, gently stroking Jude's hair. Connor didn't know how long they sat there, but it didn't really matter; he would stay there with Jude as long as Jude wanted him to.

"I just feel so overwhelmed Connor." Jude whispered, breaking the silence.

"By what?" Connor asked, placing a kiss on the top of Jude's head.

"School, mostly." he answered.

"Oh. You know I'm feeling the same way." Connor sighed.

"But how? You always seem so calm. All I feel is super stressed all the time." Jude wondered.

"When I'm around you, yeah I'm pretty calm, but the second I'm on my own, it feels like I'm—"

"Suffocating?" Jude interrupted, finishing Connor's thought.

"Yeah, that's the feeling."

"I've been here all day, trying just to get away from all of it. But until you got here I just felt the same." Jude said. "I guess I didn't need to get away, I just needed you."

"I'll be here whenever you need me. Even if I'm in class. Just text me and I'll be there. Promise." Connor said, looking into Jude's eyes as he spoke. "Don't feel like you have to run away, okay? Cause I've been scared all evening trying to find you. I thought something happened to you."

"I'm sorry." Jude mumbled.

"It's okay. Just please don't scare me like that again."

"Okay I won't, I promise. I love you Connor."

"I love you too, Jude." Connor answered, bringing Jude's head up and kissing him. "Now let's get home."


	9. The Sleepover

"Hey Connor, hey Connor, guess what?!" Jude exclaimed running up to Connor in the hallway at school.

"What?" Connor said smiling, wrapping his arm around Jude's shoulders.

"Well it took two weeks of bugging but my moms finally agreed to let us have a sleepover again!" Jude explained excitedly.

"Wait, are you serious?" Connor asked. Jude nodded vigorously. Ever since they started dating, one of Connor's favorite things to do, having sleepovers became off limits for reasons Connor found completely ridiculous. He and Jude were thirteen and they had no intentions of doing—well you know—any time soon.

"And since it is Friday, I was thinking how about tonight? I mean if you want to." Jude continued.

"Well what about my dad though?" Connor inquired anxiously. Sure, maybe Jude had convinced his moms to let them have a sleepover, but no way was his dad going to be okay with it.

"They already talked it over with him!" Jude said quickly. "He said you could, so I guess it's just up to you."

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's get going!" Connor replied, giving Jude a kiss on the cheek and walking out to Lena's car with him.

"Okay, so here are the rules; there are two of them." Stef began to outline when they arrived at the Adams-Foster house. "The open door policy remains in effect, all night, first of all. Secondly, under no circumstances are you two to sleep in the same bed. Understood?" Jude and Connor both nodded, more than willing to accept the terms just to be able to have a sleepover again. "Alright now go have fun." The two of them scrambled up to Jude's room, getting set up for the night (now that AJ was no longer staying with them, Jude had the room all to himself, so Connor would be sleeping in Jesus' bed), while Stef turned and walked into the kitchen to join her wife.

"You do know they're probably going to fall asleep together anyway?" Lena asked chuckling.

"It's worth a shot; we have to at least make the rule." Stef shrugged.

"I don't understand why the two of us sleeping in the same bed is such a big deal." Connor muttered to Jude a few minutes after they made it up to his room, the two of them just standing in the middle of the floor.

"Well they just think—" Jude started to explain.

"We're not going to though!" Connor cut him off.

"Are you saying you don't want to?" Jude asked shyly.

"I—well—yes. But not right now." Connor stuttered nervously. "I just wanna cuddle with you, that's all right now."

"Okay—hey do you remember our last sleepover?" Jude said, changing the subject. Connor chuckled; how could he forget?

"Yeah I remember." Connor answered softly, walking over to Jude and pulling him in tightly against his body, standing so that their faces were almost touching. "I mean we kinda had our first real kiss because of it." he continued, smiling.

"A-and the tent kiss wasn't?" Jude whispered, shivering under Connor's touch, his hot breath washing over his face.

"That one was just a peck. I didn't get to kiss you like this that time." Connor explained, leaning in and pressing his lips against Jude's. Jude relaxed, leaning in closer to Connor and gently moving his lips against Connor's.

"Yo!" Stef yelled, causing the two of them to break the kiss, but they didn't pull apart. "If you two are already acting like this, maybe this sleepover isn't such a good idea."

"Mooooooom! We're not going to do anything for heaven's sake!" Jude protested, letting out a huff.

"I wouldn't trust them; they're 13 year old boys." Brandon commented snidely as he walked past.

"Brandon!" Jude hissed.

"Would you stay out of this, I have it handled." Stef shot back at Brandon. Jude really would've liked to crawl under his bed at this moment. His family was so embarrassing. Connor on the other hand found the whole thing absolutely hysterical, burying his head into Jude's shoulder and convulsing violently from laughter.

"We trust the two of you. Just don't give us a reason not to." Stef said before walking away.

"God, I hate them all." Jude mumbled.

Later that night, the two of them lay in Jude's bed, Jude on his back, arm around Connor who was cuddled up into his right side, their legs tangled together. The rules only said they couldn't sleep in the same bed. It said nothing about cuddling in bed while wide awake. Or at least, Jude was awake for the moment. Connor had already drifted off using Jude's chest as a pillow, and was snoring softly. Jude was starting to feel his eyelids drooping, even though he knew he shouldn't be falling asleep. But he was so warm and cozy and comfortable with Connor up against him like this, and it just became too much to fight and he drifted off.

"I told you." Lena commented as they walked past the room, noting the two of them sound asleep in Jude's bed. Stef sighed, thinking quietly for a moment before a smirk started spreading across her face. "Oh dear, what are you thinking?"

"I think I know a fun prank we can pull on the two of them—you know in the name of keeping an eye on them." Stef answered mischievously.

Jude woke up first the next morning, glancing around to find five figures sleeping on his floor. He shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut and rubbing them roughly, trying to figure out if he was just dreaming. When he opened his eyes again, the figures were still there and he groaned, not loud enough to wake any of them, but loud enough to wake his boyfriend sleeping on his chest.

"What's goin' on?" Connor mumbled sleepily, lifting his head up to look at Jude and tickling his chin with his hair in the process.

"I think my entire family may have slept in the room with us." Jude griped quietly.

"So? We didn't do anything." Connor assured him.

"It's just—why can't they stop embarrassing me in front of you?" Jude complained.

"I like when they do because then you start blushing and you get all shy—it's really cute." Connor said grinning.

"Good morning Jonnor!" Mariana whispered, rolling over to face them, their conversation having woken her up.

"Jonnor?" Connor said, scrunching up his face in confusion.

"It's your ship name, duh. And I just gotta say you two are adorable when you're sleeping together." Mariana explained. Jude groaned again.

"Next sleepover is at your house." he whispered, looking down at Connor who just giggled.


	10. Jealousy

Sometimes Jude honestly couldn't believe just how oblivious Connor was. Maybe it was because Connor was always too busy looking at him (not that Jude understood that; he wasn't much of anything special to see). Or maybe Connor just had a thick head. But either way, there was no doubting that Jude was the jealous type, which made Connor's inattentiveness to other people quite frustrating. Jude could never help himself, always having make sure to tell or show others around him that Connor was his, not anyone else's. Connor would giggle at him, and remind him that his eyes weren't anywhere else but on him, but it was only a small reassurance.

And so it happened, Jude and Connor were sitting across from each other at the kitchen table of the Adams-Foster house one afternoon, chatting away about something insignificant and having a snack before they took off for the skate park, when Sophia, Callie's half-sister wandered into the kitchen.

"Oh hey guys," she chirped. "Have you seen Callie?"

"Umm, I don't think she's got home from work yet," Jude told her. Sophia was nice enough the few times Jude had talked to her, but at this moment, Jude was feeling not feeling too fond of her, given the way her eyes seemed to be drawn to Connor.

"Well, do you mind if I wait here with you guys?" she asked, taking a seat next to Connor before getting an answer, scooting her chair a little closer than Jude was comfortable with. Connor, of course, didn't even notice, continuing to stuff his mouth full of chips. "So Jude, who's your friend?"

"Connor," Connor introduced himself, voice muffled by the food in mouth. Sophia let out a short, high-pitched and obviously fake giggle. Jude scowled; by introducing himself, Connor didn't give him the chance to introduce him as his _boyfriend_.

"Nice to meet you Connor! So tell me, how do you know Jude?" Sophia asked. Jude wasn't sure what she was trying to find out by asking that question, but her behavior so far indicated that it was going to be something Jude didn't want or need her to know.

"School. We met back in seventh grade," Connor replied, and Jude watched as a grin started to spread across Sophia's face. Sophia was only a year older than them; but considering she didn't know Connor or his age, Jude now guessed that's what she wanted to know. If he hadn't known that Connor wasn't actually paying attention to her, Jude would've probably jumped Sophia at this point. Connor, to her, was definitely fair game, and Jude was not okay with her thinking that, even for a second. Connor was _his_ boyfriend.

"You look like you play sports," Sophia commented; so now she was complimenting Connor's body (which Jude would never hesitate to admit, _was_ spectacular). Jude pursed his lips, knowing what was coming next. Connor was a bit of a show-off; just mentioning his body would have him flexing for anyone who wanted to see, inviting everyone nearby to come feel just how firm his biceps were.

"Yeah, you wanna feel?" Connor grinned, flexing his arm and inviting Sophia to squeeze it. Jude glared at Connor, angry that he was unwittingly playing right into Sophia's hands. Jude was about to cut in and set Sophia straight when his phone rang, Callie's ringtone blaring out of the speakers. _Oh no, this can't be good._

"Hey Callie, what's up?" Jude asked cautiously. _Please don't tell me she's going to be late._

"Jude, something came up at work and I don't think I'm going to be home for another couple of hours," Callie told him. "Do you think that you could hang out with Sophia until I get there?"

"But Callie, Connor and I were going to the skate park today!" Jude whined.

"I have an idea, why don't you take Sophia with you?" Callie suggested.

"Callie—"

"Jude please, can you do this for me? I don't want Sophia to have to be there all alone," Callie pleaded. Jude groaned; that was honestly the last thing he wanted to do, have Sophia come with them, but it looked as if he really didn't have a choice.

"Fine," Jude sighed. "But you owe me!"

"Thanks Jude, I know you were really looking forward to hanging out with Connor. I'll make it up to you somehow," Callie said hurriedly, hanging up the phone once she finished her statement.

"What was that about?" Sophia asked when Jude returned to the table (he had taken the call out in the living room).

"Callie's not going to get here for a while yet," Jude explained.

"But weren't we going to the skate park?" Connor protested.

"Relax Connor, we're still going, we just have to take Sophia," Jude said reluctantly.

"But I don't know how to skate," Sophia interjected, not sounding all that worried about the fact.

"Oh that's okay, I can teach you!" Connor offered. "I mean, if I can teach this guy over here, then I can teach anyone how to skate."

Connor was always willing to help, _always_. It was one of the things Jude loved about Connor. At least usually, but today, all of Connor's loveable traits seemed to be fitting right into whatever Sophia seemed to be planning.

"Thanks Connor, I would appreciate that," Sophia replied, grinning at him. Jude ran up to his room, grabbing his board and one of Jesus' for Sophia to use, shoving it at her and stomping out the door ahead of them. Connor hung back with Sophia, talking and laughing with her, seemingly unaware of Jude's foul mood.

Jude slowly skated around the park, staying as far away from Sophia as possible, but keeping a close eye on the two of them. Sophia was being far too handsy with Connor, no doubt, but Connor seemed to be having fun teaching her, and Jude figured he needed to give Connor a little more of his trust. But even so, he wasn't letting the two of them out of his sight.

"Jude seems really upset for some reason," Sophia commented, seeing the glares that Jude seemed to shooting at her from across the park.

"Oh he just has his moods sometimes, I wouldn't worry about it," Connor responded, briefly wondering why Jude was upset before turning back to Sophia, who had started to wobble slightly on the board. Rushing over to her, Connor got there just in time to catch her when she fell.

Jude watched what happened from afar, feeling indescribably angry because Sophia wasn't really going to fall. She seemed way too good on the skateboard for saying that she didn't know how. She had only fallen because she wanted Connor to catch her, and now she had steadied herself, standing far too close to Connor with her arms on his shoulders. Jude had been watching intently, and in his rage, forgot to pay attention to what he was doing. His board teetered off the edge of the bowl, catapulting him forward as he tumbled to the ground.

Connor had heard Jude's distinctive grunts, glancing over Sophia's shoulder to see Jude lying on the ground.

"Oh my God, I'll be right back!" Connor exclaimed, running over to Jude and kneeling next to him, Sophia trailing a few steps behind. "Babe, are you alright?!"

"I—yeah I'll be fine Con, just give me a minute. I'm sure Sophia needs you more," Jude grumbled, shooting daggers at her.

"Wait, is this what this all about?" Connor giggled, grabbing Jude's hand and lifting him to his feet.

"She's been flirting with you even since she showed up," Jude mumbled, still glaring at Sophia over Connor's shoulder. "You've been paying more attention to her than to me, your _boyfriend_."

"Oh babe," Connor chuckled, wrapping his arms around Jude's torso, pulling him in tightly to his chest. "Are you jealous?"

"Shut up," Jude answered.

"You know, jealous is a cute look on you," Connor smirked. "Makes me want to kiss you. In fact, I think I will." And so Connor closed the short gap between them, pressing their lips together for a few short seconds. "You're the only boy for me, never forget that Jude."

"I wish I was as secure in that as you," Jude murmured, burying his forehead into Connor's neck.

"Jude, if someone is making you jealous, just tell me," Connor implored. "As cute as jealous Jude is, I don't want you to be upset because someone is coming onto me. I don't want to hurt you like that."

"God, what did I do to deserve someone like you?" Jude questioned. Sometimes he swore Connor was the perfect guy, and Jude didn't understand what he saw in him, because as perfect as Connor seemed, Jude felt just as imperfect.

"You were yourself," Connor replied. "That's what made me fall in love in the first place."

"I love you," Jude whispered.

"I love you too."

"Ahem," Sophia cleared her throat, still standing behind them. "Um, what's going on here, exactly?" she asked, the entire exchange between Jude and Connor apparently not making things clear enough for her.

"Sophia, I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to tell you earlier," Jude told her, "but Connor is my boyfriend."

"O-OH!" Sophia stuttered, her face turning beet red. "And all afternoon I've been—oh dear I feel stupid. I think I owe you an apology for coming onto Connor."

"It's okay," Jude assured her. "I should've told you earlier but—but I was just being dumb, and this one is totally oblivious," he continued, pointing at Connor.

"It's true, I had no clue," Connor added.

"But thanks for apologizing. I guess, no harm, no foul, right?" Jude questioned.

"Okay. Let me just say you two are soooo cute together!" Sophia exclaimed, and Jude and Connor just rolled their eyes.

"Here we go," they both muttered.


	11. A Place Where Everyone Accepts You Part1

**Summary:** **Connor goes with Jude and his moms to a gay pride parade, much to the chagrin of his dad. What will his dad do when he finds out that Connor went against his wishes, since he never actually forbid Connor from going. And who will Connor find as an unlikely ally as he fights to stay at the parade with Jude?**

* * *

Connor stood staring at the various pieces of rainbow clothing laid out on his bed. He took a deep breath. Was he really going to do this? His dad had been clear he didn't want him going to the pride parade. But Jude seemed so excited when he asked Connor to go with him and his moms. He just couldn't say no. It was that voice Connor was hearing in his head now, so he shoved his clothes in his bag, tossing it over his shoulder and sprinting out of the house.

* * *

"Hey Connor!" Lena said cheerfully as she answered the door.

"Hi." Connor mumbled, walking inside and heading straight for Jude's room.

"Wonder what that was about?" Stef asked, having heard the exchange from the living room

"I really don't know. Maybe it has something to do with his dad. He couldn't have been happy about Connor going with us." Lena mused.

"You think he even told him?" Stef said, giving Lena a questioning look.

"I hope he did." Lena sighed, but said nothing further.

* * *

"Wait you're actually wearing that?" Connor exclaimed, staring the t-shirt Jude was wearing. It was the shirt he had gotten Jude prior to the LGBTQ+ prom. _I'm Not Gay, But My Boyfriend Is_ it read. Jude laughed at Connor's reaction.

"Yeah it is. But I hope that's not what you're wearing Connor. I mean it _is_ a pride parade. Shouldn't you be wearing at least something rainbow?" Jude questioned his boyfriend.

"You're not wearing anything rainbow!" Connor argued.

"Yeah, but look at what the shirt says." Jude shot back.

"Alright fine I'll give you that. But no this is not what I'm wearing. Everything's in here, I just gotta change." Connor replied, pointing to his bag.

"Wait did you not tell your dad again?" Jude inquired, recalling the LGBTQ+ prom they had gone to a few months ago. Connor just nodded, leaving out the detail that his dad had actually told him not to go. Jude gave Connor a raised eyebrow, but said nothing more, so Connor stepped into the bathroom to change. When he came back out, Jude doubled over in laughter. Connor had managed to find a rainbow shirt, shorts, socks, and shoes, not to mention the rainbow flag that he was wearing over his shoulder like a cape. Connor grinned at Jude.

"So?" he asked. "How do I look now?"

"Trust me, you'll blend right in." Jude answered, still cackling. He walked over to Connor, wrapping his arms around him and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. "Look at my proud, oh so homosexual boyfriend. Crazy how far you've come, huh?"

"Yeah." Connor mumbled quietly, thinking about how his dad still wasn't proud to have a gay son. He looked at Connor's sexuality like some dirty secret.

"Hey, Connor. He'll come around. I promise." Jude said, trying to comfort Connor. Outwardly, Connor nodded. Internally he thought _I'm not so sure about that_. But he decided to put it aside, determined to enjoy the day with his boyfriend, and not let his dad, who wasn't even there, ruin it.

They headed down the stairs, hand in hand, Jude still quietly chortling to himself over Connor's outfit. Stef and Lena both began cackling as they viewed the two. They were quite the odd pair, Jude with his shirt and Connor with his total rainbow look. But then again, they were always kind of an odd pair, Lena thought, but it worked. Odd as it may be, they were perfect for each other. The last few months had proved that beyond any doubt.

"You don't do anything half way, do you Connor?" Stef finally said, being the first to recover her voice.

"Nope!" Connor said, grinning.

"It's actually one of my favorite things about him." Jude commented.

"Aww, babe." Connor replied, resting his head on Jude's shoulder for a moment.

"Alright, well we better get moving if we actually want to be able to see anything." Lena said, breaking the spell of the moment. They all headed out to the car, Jude and Connor still tightly gripping each other's hands.

* * *

"Okay boys, we trust that you'll be able to handle yourselves. This isn't that big so we're not too worried about you. Go ahead and do whatever you want, we'll meet back here at the car at five." Lena explained to the boys.

"Oh and call if you need anything and we'll find you." Stef added. Jude smiled. A whole day, just him and his boyfriend at pride. He could hold Connor's hand; even kiss him without having to be scared. It was going to be a perfect day.

"Come on Connor, let's go find a spot to watch the parade." Jude said, tugging on Connor's arm. Connor grinned at his boyfriend's eagerness, happily following him. Along the way though, Connor spotted a familiar face, and apparently Jude did too, because he stopped, his grip tightening on Connor's hand. It was Mr. Pink Shirt, from the LGBTQ+ Prom (Connor didn't remember his name, just the color of shirt he was wearing). Connor remembered the things he had said, how he had trusted him and almost stupidly broken up with Jude.

"I'm gonna go talk to him for a second, Jude. I'll be right back." Connor said through gritted teeth. He wanted to give the guy a piece of his mind.

"Okay, Connor." Jude said cautiously. "Just don't do anything stupid." he warned Connor.

"No guarantees." Connor muttered, not loud enough for Jude to hear. The boy saw Connor coming, a smile forming on his face as he waved.

"Hey there! Connor right?" he asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, look I'm not really here to chit-chat, I just had something I wanted to get off my chest. That stuff you said at the prom, you thought you were doing me a favor, but honestly I almost broke up with him that night which would've been the worst mistake of my life. So the next time you feel like giving somebody that kind of 'advice', why don't you keep your mouth shut? My boyfriend doesn't have to label himself as anything. He's super gay for me, and that's all that matters." Connor said angrily, adding "Enjoy the parade," before walking away.

"What was that about?" Jude asked Connor, seeing the anger written all over his face.

"Just wanted to tell him to stop giving advice. I almost broke up with you at the prom on his advice, as you can imagine how brilliant of advice that actually was." Connor growled.

"Well you didn't though, so that's the important thing." Jude said simply.

"Yeah, well I just hated how everyone there wanted to label you or tell me how that was a bad thing. It wasn't their place, and they were all dead wrong." Connor answered.

"I really love you standing up for me Connor, but that's all in the past. Come on, let's go enjoy the parade." Jude placed a kiss on Connor's cheek, taking back his hand and leading him away to watch the parade.

Connor was having a great time. The parade maybe wasn't really all that special, but there was something amazing about being in a place where he felt 100% accepted, where he didn't feel judged and he didn't have to be scared. But all of that was shattered in an instant

"Connor!" he heard a gruff voice from behind him. _Shit_. His dad. What was he doing here?

"Wait, dad how did you-"

"I came home from lunch and when I saw you weren't home, I knew that you were here. Connor, what the hell? I told you I didn't want you coming to this." Adam spat. Normally Connor would never have stood up to his dad, but something about being here gave him courage that he didn't usually have.

"Yeah, but you never told me I couldn't come. You just said you didn't want me to." Connor said calmly.

"Which you were supposed to know meant no, Connor! Now come on, we're going."

"No, dad, I'm not leaving." Connor answered, Jude squeezing his hand to support him.

"What did you say to me?" Adam asked threateningly.

"Hey, man you got a problem?" Mr. Pink Shirt said, stepping in between Connor and his dad. Adam angrily shoved his hands in his pockets, not in the mood for involving anyone else into the situation with his son.

"Alright, fine Connor, you can stay. But this isn't over." Adam growled, turning and walking away.

"Hey, um, thanks." Connor murmured.

"No problem. We gotta look out for each other, gurl. No hard feelings?" he said, extending his hand.

"Yeah." Connor said with a smile, returning the handshake.

"I'm really sorry about your dad, Connor." Jude said softly.

"It's alright, Jude. I'm actually happy that I came here. It feels so great to be in a place where everyone accepts you. I—I don't get that very often." Connor replied, placing his arm around Jude and leaning his head against Jude's.

"Look, I'll have my moms talk to him. You know, so you aren't in so much trouble."

"Thanks." Connor mumbled, trying hard not to think about what would be ahead that night.


	12. A Place Where Everyone Accepts You Part2

They tried to watch the parade after Connor's dad showed up. They really did. But Connor was too distracted by thinking about what he was going to have to deal with when he got home. And Jude was picking up on this, making it hard for him to focus on anything except trying to make his boyfriend feel better.

"Let's go find moms," he said after a while, it being obvious to Jude that it really wasn't going to do them any good just to say there.

"But Jude, I thought you wanted to—"

"No Connor, I wanted to enjoy this with you. But you can't because of your dad and I just want to help you feel better, okay?" Jude said, explaining why he wanted to go.

"I'm so sorry for ruining this day," Connor mumbled into Jude's shoulder, having scooted as close to him as he possibly could.

"Connor, look at me, you didn't ruin this day. I'm with you, that already makes it a perfect day. But if anyone ruined today, it was your dad. I'm getting real tired of how he constantly bullies you about how you are and I think it's time we—meaning moms and I—put a stop to it." Jude said firmly, not accepting Connor's apology because he didn't need to be the one making it. He slowly began guiding Connor away from the parade, pulling his phone out and dialing Stef.

"Hey love, what's up?" Stef said cheerily, sounding like she and Lena were really enjoying themselves. Jude hated to make them leave, but taking care of Connor was his priority right now.

"Connor's dad showed up. And he tried to bully Connor into leaving." Jude said angrily. "We're not really enjoying the parade anymore, and I wanted to talk to Connor's dad with you guys. I've had enough of Connor's dad bullying him and trying to make him ashamed of his sexuality."

"Alright love, we'll meet you at the car okay?" Stef sighed, before turning to Lena and motioning for her to follow.

"Connor's dad found them." She said sadly. They had seen Adam, but they had hoped that with the crowds, he wouldn't be able to find Connor.

"So what are we going to do?" Lena asked.

"Talk to Adam. I think we have to, this has gone on long enough. Connor is part of our family now. We need to look out for him." Stef answered determinedly.

"How's Connor holding up?"

"Jude didn't say, but Jude seemed pretty upset."

"Which means Connor's probably very upset."

"Exactly."

Lena sighed. Adam's apparent lack of progress had been bothering both of them for a while, but this kind of outburst was the last straw, for everyone. They arrived at the car, finding Jude and Connor already waiting for them. Connor had his head buried into Jude's chest as they sat on the ground next to the car.

"We're going to handle this Connor, I promise." Stef said softly, climbing into the car, considering the choice words she would have for Adam later.

* * *

Around 6:00, there was a honk from the Adams-Foster driveway, as Adam had come by to pick Connor up. Stef stepped out of the front door and walked over to the car, motioning for Adam to roll the window down.

"Adam, would you please come inside?" She said politely, trying to mask her obvious contempt.

"Would you mind explaining why?" Adam demanded.

"We need to talk, about our sons." Stef replied tersely, before turning and walking back into the house, suggesting to Adam that this conversation was not an optional activity. Adam huffed, stalking into the house behind her. _Who was she_ _to tell him about how he was raising_ his _son_ _?_ He stomped into the kitchen, finding not just Stef and Lena, but also Jude and Connor sitting there.

"What's all this about?" Adam asked gruffly.

"We're concerned about how the behavior you've been displaying towards your son." Lena explained calmly.

"And how is that any of your business?" Adam replied hostilely.

"Because Connor is dating our son, which makes him our business. And frankly we're concerned about how Connor seems to be handle your attitude towards him." Stef shot back, sounding almost as hostile as Adam.

"You don't know what the hell you're talking up, so why don't you just shut up and leave me alone to handle _my_ son."

"No Mr. Stevens I will not be quiet! I have just been watching for far too long!" Jude jumped up, shouting angrily. "You haven't said one positive thing to Connor about his sexuality since he came out! He feels like you are ashamed of who he is! You won't even acknowledge our relationship to him! You are literally trying to bully him back into the closet and I am done sitting idly by and letting you!"

"You're lying to me. If this is all true, why wouldn't Connor tell me?" Adam said, his tone sounding less sure.

"Because Connor's scared of you!" Jude screamed.

"Jude, love, you need to calm down." Stef said softly, even though she felt arguably angrier than Jude. This whole situation stank far too much of what happened between her and her own father. "Why don't you and Connor go up to your room? Your mama and I can handle it from here."

Jude stood up, throwing his arms around Connor and leading him away from the kitchen, his eyes shooting daggers at Adam. With Connor out of sight, Adam sat down, anger fading from his face.

"Is what Jude said really true?" He asked them quietly.

"I don't know Adam, but Jude doesn't usually lie." Lena said, sensing her wife's rage, and trying to give her a moment to cool down. Adam seemed to be far more vulnerable without Connor there, reminding her a lot of the Adam she saw at the hospital.

"What are you finding so hard about this Adam?" Stef asked, her voice not angry, but her face showing it clearly.

"I just—I don't really know. I guess I just want to protect him and that—that would be easier to do if he was straight." Adam said quietly.

"Well Adam, he's not!" Stef snapped. "Connor does not think he is straight. Your job is to protect him, whatever he is. Not try and turn him into what you want him to be so you can more easily protect him!"

"But I—" Adam started to protest.

"Adam," Lena said, calm in stark contrast in Stef. "Remember what I told you at the hospital? Guess what, by your actions, you are pushing Connor to shut you out. He never talks about Jude, or about what he likes anymore, does he?" Adam nodded. "He doesn't think you care, or he knows that you'll say something negative. So instead, he just doesn't talk to you because it's easier than you saying something to reject who he is."

"I'm rejecting who he is?"

"Maybe not by your words, but by your actions, yes."

* * *

Upstairs, Jude had turned on some music, turning it up as loud as he dared, not wanting Connor to hear what his dad might be saying.

"Um, Jude?"

"Yeah Connor?"

"Thanks for saying all that. I—I don't think I could've ever told my dad all that." Connor said quietly.

"Yeah, of course," Jude said, walking over to the bed where Connor was sitting. "I'm just glad that now he knows. Maybe it'll change things." he finished, pulling Connor into him.

"I wouldn't count on it." Connor mumbled into Jude's shirt.

"You don't know. Just give him a chance."

"I've given him too many chances already. I just keep getting disappointed and hurt, Jude. Maybe it's just better if I don't get my hopes up."

"Please, just give me a chance? I'm sorry Connor." came a voice from the doorway. Connor looked up, seeing his dad standing there with red eyes, moisture still clinging to his cheeks. He had never seen his dad like this before.

"Dad I—are you really sorry? Or is this just like all the other times when you've said sorry and nothing has changed?"

"I know I've really screwed up lately, but I just—it's never been my intention to hurt you. I just wanted to protect you and I guess I didn't see that the way I tried to _was_ hurting you." Adam spluttered, tears starting to fall anew. "Please forgive me?"

Connor looked at Jude, as if trying to figure out if this was a dream. Jude just nodded, gently giving Connor a push towards his dad.

"I really love you bud. I just want to have a chance to do this right. Please." Adam implored, looking Connor in the eye as Connor cautiously approached him, trying to say with his eyes what his voice wasn't adequately communicating. Connor found what he was looking, and quickly took the last few steps, throwing his arms around his dad.

"I love you dad." He said, knowing now that his dad really meant what he said.

"Thank you." Adam mouthed to Jude over Connor's shoulder. Jude smiled. He was pretty sure that now Connor had found a place where he was accepted, which had really been his hope for today all along.


	13. A Way Around the Rule

**Summary:** **Jude and Connor go to a movie and have a sleepover, finding a way to circumvent the "bed rule" which doesn't allow them to sleep in the same bed.**

* * *

"You want to see Inside Out?!" Connor exclaimed. "But that's a kid's movie!" Jude stopped immediately, turning around to face Connor.

"A-Pixar movies aren't kid's movies so don't call them that; B-Connor we're 15 so that technically means we're still kids." Jude argued.

"Why don't you want to see Ant Man though?" Connor whined. "I thought you liked Marvel movies!"

"I do! But Ant Man? C'mon Marvel." Jude said, raising an eyebrow. Jude studied Connor's face, looking for signs that Connor was coming around to his side. Finding none, Jude instead decided to use his secret weapon. He stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Connor, placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Please Connor?" he asked, pulling the best puppy dog face he could manage. Seeing Connor's expression soften and feeling him relax into his embrace, Jude knew that he had won.

"Okay." he sighed. "But I get to pick the first movie we watch when we get back to your house." Connor added.

"Fair enough." Jude replied, untangling himself from Connor, only to find Connor pulling him back in. "Someone's feeling a little needy today, hm?"

"Shut up." Connor murmured into Jude's shoulder.

"You know I love it." he answered, pulling Connor's head off his shoulder and giving him another kiss. The bell rang, and they both set off for their respective classes.

"Meet you at the bench?" Jude asked as he started walking away.

"It's a date." Connor called back, winking.

"Dork." Jude muttered, smiling to himself as he walked to class.

They met at the bench, joining hands before walking over to Lena's car where she already stood, waiting for them. The ride was mostly quiet, with Connor and Jude leaning up against each other in the backseat.

"Now boys, since you two are having a sleepover tonight, I just wanted to remind you of the rules." Lena said, breaking the silence.

"We know the rules." Jude answered, glaring at his mom.

"Do you?" Lena shot back. "You've both been doing a pretty awful job of following them lately. I'm starting to think you've flat out forgotten them."

"Mama, Connor and I are not going to—if that's what you think." Jude growled, his face turning red. "Why can't we sleep in the same bed without people assuming we—" he continued, complaining.

"Because it is inappropriate!" Lena snapped, more than a little tired of her son's sass. "Bud, we've given you two a lot of leeway but there has to be a line somewhere and this is where your mom and I have decided to draw it."

Jude huffed, crossing his arms and sinking back into his seat.

"This is a cute look for you." Connor whispered, and Jude's frown started to fade, though for a second he tried to fight it. "Besides, I'm sure we can find a way around the rule without getting in trouble." Jude smiled. His boyfriend was turning him into quite the rebel, and he honestly couldn't have cared less.

* * *

"Juuuuuude, we're going to be late for the movie!" Connor yelled from the foot of the stairs.

"Just a minute, I'm almost finished with my hair." Jude called back down. Connor threw up his hands in frustration.

"He's not as bad as Mariana, just be thankful for that." Stef said as she walked past. Connor turned to say something, but was interrupted by Jude's appearance at the top of the stairs. Connor took in the sight, all of his frustration forgotten, erased in his mind by the sight of Jude. It was crazy to him how after two years, Jude still managed to take his breath away like this. And he was just dressed for the movies. Connor almost lost himself in imagining what this would be like the night they went to prom.

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout Con?" Jude said, walking down the stairs.

"You, and how pretty you are, and how much I fucking love you." Connor said dreamily. Jude blushed, offering his hand to Connor.

"I love you too Connor. Now we better get moving. Aren't we late?" Jude's question broke Connor from his trance, and he yanked Jude out the door to the car where his dad was waiting.

* * *

The movie was pretty uneventful, save for the moment when Jude placed his arm on the armrest. Connor immediately recognizing the movement and the memory, played along, sticking to the script except at the end, when he decided that holding Jude's pinky wasn't enough, and moved to take the rest of Jude's hand into his.

"You know, this is exactly where we were sitting when this happened the first time." Connor whispered. Jude smirked.

"That was kinda why I wanted to see this movie, so we could be in the same theater." he replied.

"And your family says you don't have a romantic side." Connor scoffed, leaning over to rest his head on Jude's shoulder, where he stayed for the rest of the movie.

* * *

When they arrived back at the Adams-Foster house, it was late and Stef and Lena had already gone to bed.

"So tell me, what is your plan to get around the 'bed rule', exactly?" Jude asked, referring to what Connor had said in the car.

"We just don't sleep in the bed. The rule says nothing about sleeping in other places." Connor replied mischievously.

"You do know this is a loophole we get away with only once."

"Ah, I wasn't finished Jude. So we fall asleep on the couch, and if they ask, we can say we fell asleep watching a movie." Connor said, grinning.

"You're a genius Connor." Jude said, pushing his boyfriend onto the couch and leaping onto him.

"I know." Connor replied, once he regained his breath.

* * *

The next morning, Lena was the first one up, coming down the stairs. Neither Jude or Connor was in Jude's bedroom, making Lena suspicious. She glanced into the living room, seeing the two of them asleep on the couch, the TV still on. Lena smiled, not because of how cute they looked, Jude curled up into Connor, but because she knew they had found a way to the beat the bed rule.

"You owe me ten bucks." Stef whispered as she walked past Lena into the kitchen.


	14. Are You Part of the Museum?

**Summary: Connor takes Jude to the Air and Space Museum for their first date.**

* * *

Connor nervously paced back and forth, going between his closet and the mirror, trying to decide if his hair looked good or if his outfit looked cute. He just wasn't sure. Every time he looked at his hair a couple strands were out of place or it just looked all wrong and every time he looked in his closet there was a shirt or pair of pants that just seemed like they would look better on him. He had to look perfect, or at least as close as possible. It was his first date with Jude after all. He was taking Jude to the San Diego Air and Space Museum. Of course, Jude didn't know where they were going yet. Connor was too afraid Jude would think it was a stupid idea (not that Connor was sure how keeping it a surprise would help him if Jude DID think it was stupid). Connor just thought that since Jude was such a big fan of Star Wars he would like all the rockets and planes. But what if he didn't like it? What if he didn't have fun? Connor was starting to panic, but his train of thought was interrupted by a knock on his bedroom door.

"You ready to go, bud?" his dad asked.

"Do I look okay?" Connor blurted out.

Adam chuckled quietly, fondly looking back on his dating days.

"Connor, I think as long as you show up, it won't matter to Jude what you're wearing. He'll think you look good anyway" Adam said smiling at his son.

"Yeah, okay." Connor replied absentmindedly. He was still incredibly nervous, regardless of the assurances his dad was trying to give him.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Adams-Fosters residence, Jude couldn't get his family to leave him alone. HIs moms were fussing over him, Mariana wouldn't stop squealing, Callie wouldn't stop giving him unsolicited advice. Come to think of it, Jude realized Brandon and Jesus were the only ones not suffocating him, and that's only because they weren't home.

"Mama would you pleeeeeease just leave my hair alone it looks fine!" Jude exclaimed, exasperation seeping into his tone.

"Jude, it's your first date! Don't you think you should be a little more nervous?" Lena asked.

"I am nervous Mama but I don't know, I don't think fussing over my appearance is going to help me be less nervous." Jude shrugged. The doorbell rang and suddenly Jude was being herded to the front door, not entirely against his will. He opened the door to see Connor standing there, and Jude literally felt his breath being taken away. Connor wasn't wearing anything out of the ordinary, just a nice button up and black pants but to Jude he looked like the most handsome guy on the planet. Jude could barely stop himself from rolling his eyes at how cheesy this moment was.

"Hey Jude." Connor said shyly.

"The Beatles!" Came a chorus from behind Jude. That is it, Jude thought. He stomped forward, grabbed Connor by the arm and dragged him to his dad's car.

"You okay Jude?" Connor asked cautiously.

"Yeah I'm fine, my family has just been suffocating me all morning and I /need/ to get away from them." Jude replied, almost sounding tired. Connor giggled softly.

"Your family is a little crazy sometimes, that's for sure. But it's part of why you love them so much."

"Yeah, you're right. It just gets to be a bit too much sometimes, you know?" Jude said.

"Yeah, I know," Connor said, giving Jude a kiss on the cheek. "Now let's go."

* * *

"Connor pleeeeease just tell me where we're going." Jude asked, exasperation evident in his tone. Connor just squeezed Jude's hand and grinned.

"Mr. Stevens?" Jude implored.

"Sorry bud, my lips are sealed." Adam replied, chuckling quietly. Jude sunk back into the car seat, crossing his arms and settling into a not-so-subtle pout.

"You're cute when you pout, you know that right?" Connor commented, causing Jude's cheeks to turn a deep shade of pink. He playfully shoved Connor.

"Shut up." he mumbled, staying quiet for the rest of the ride.

"Hey Connor, is this it?" Jude asked as the car came to a stop. Connor suddenly found his shoes to be incredibly interesting, studying them intently as he explained to Jude why they were there.

"Yeah. I just thought that since you like Star Wars and stuff you might like seeing the rockets and planes and stuff." Connor said, getting progressively quieter as he spoke. Jude threw his arms around Connor, hugging him tightly.

"This is perfect! I've always wanted to go to the Air and Space Museum!" Jude said excitedly.

"Really?" Connor questioned, still not really sure if Jude was just being nice.

"Absolutely, Connor. This was so thoughtful, I love it." Jude said. Connor started grinning widely at Jude, happy that he really liked his date idea.

* * *

Once inside, the spent the rest of the day running from one exhibit to the next, Jude hopping around excitedly like a small child. Connor on the other hand, spent most the day watching his boyfriend, paying attention to him like he was one of the artifacts in the museum. How did I get so lucky? Connor thought. God I love this boy.

At the end of the day, they sat outside, Connor waiting for his dad and Jude for his moms. Jude was still going on about all that they had seen inside the museum, when suddenly he turned to Connor.

"What was your favorite part…thing…exhibit?" Jude said, kind of stumbling over the words, but looking at Connor intently. Connor blushed. He hadn't exactly been paying attention, not when Jude was there, for he was far more interesting than any exhibit the museum had to offer.

"You." Connor said quietly after a moment. Now it was Jude's turn to blush.

"I had a great time." Jude replied softly, taking Connor's hand. Just at that moment, Jude's moms pulled up and Jude quickly leaned in and kissed Connor. It really wasn't a kiss so much as a peck on the lips, but Jude was sure that it had said everything he wanted it to.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Jude said running off to get in his mom's car, leaving Connor sitting on the bench, grinning as widely as his face would allow. Today was absolutely perfect Connor thought contentedly.


	15. At the Beginning With You Part 1

**Summary: Jude proposes to Connor by singing.**

* * *

"What's up Jude?" Brandon asked, answering the phone.

"Brandon, can I ask a favor?" Jude answered, sounding nervous.

"Sure, anything."

"If I were to send you some music for the piano, would you be able to learn it and play it for me? There's a song I want to sing for Connor, but I think it would be better…with live accompaniment." Jude replied.

"Yeah, absolutely."

"I think—I think I'm going to propose to him after."

"Jude, I would love to help you propose to Connor."

"Okay I'll send it to you. I'll let you know when I'm ready to do it."

* * *

It was a few days later, when Jude called Brandon, asking him to come over. Connor wasn't home yet, and Jude was a nervous wreck.

"I'm just so nervous, Brandon. What if it's not perfect? What if he says no? What if—" Brandon cut him off.

"Jude, he's not going to say no, and I think no matter how it goes, Connor will think it's perfect." Brandon put his hand on Jude's shoulder. "Just relax, okay?"

Just then Connor walked into the apartment.

"Jude, what's going on? Why is Brandon here?" Connor asked.

"Connor, sit down there's something I want to say—well sing to you."

Connor sat down, Jude sitting down next to him, taking both his hands. Brandon began playing, and Jude started singing, softly, nervously at first.

 _Tomorrow morning if you wake up,_

 _and the sun does not appear,_

 _I, I will be here_

 _If in the dark we lose sight of love,_

 _hold my hand and have no fear,_

 _'Cause I, I will be here_

 _I will be here,_

 _When you feel like being quiet,_

 _When you need to speak your mind,_

 _I will listen_

 _And I will be here_

 _When the laughter turns to crying_

 _Through the winning, losing and trying_

 _We'll be together, 'cause I will be here_

Connor was smiling widely, his eyes bright and glistening. Jude felt a little more confident, and started singing a little louder.

 _Tomorrow morning if you wake up,_

 _and the future is unclear,_

 _I, I will be here_

 _As sure as seasons are made for change,_

 _Our lifetimes are made for these years,_

 _So I, I will be here_

 _I will be here_

 _So you can cry on my shoulder_

 _When the mirror tells us we're older_

 _I will hold you_

 _And I will be here_

 _To watch you grow in beauty_

 _And tell you all the things you mean to me_

 _I will be here_

 _I will be true_

 _To the promise I have made_

 _To you and to the one_

 _Who gave you to me_

 _I, I will be here_

 _And just as sure as seasons were made for change_

 _Our lifetimes are made for these years_

 _So I, I will be here_

 _We'll be together, I will be here_

He finished, dropping to a knee, and pulling a small box from his pocket.

"Connor will you marry me?"

Connor just nodded, throwing his arms around Jude and kissing him.


	16. At the Beginning With You Part 2

**Summary: Jude and Connor dance at their wedding.**

* * *

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" the DJ called out. "It's time for the grooms' first dance—well dances seeing as they each picked a song." Jude strode up to the DJ, taking the microphone.

"Okay so I just wanted to kind of explain why I picked this song. It's 'At the Beginning' and it's from the movie Anastasia. But I hear this song, thinking about where we started, where we are now, at the beginning of the rest of our lives. It's not really great for dancing to but I just really love the lyrics, they really spoke to me about us." Jude explained as Connor beamed at him. Handing back the microphone, Jude walked over to Connor, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him onto the dance floor as the song started.

 _We were strangers_

 _Starting out on a journey,_

 _Never dreaming what we'd have to go through_

 _Now here we are_

 _And I'm suddenly standing_

 _At the beginning with you_

 _No one told me_

 _I was going to find you_

 _Unexpected_

 _What you did to my heart_

 _When I lost hope_

 _You were there to remind me_

 _That this is the start_

 _And life is road and I wanna keep going_

 _Love is a river I wanna keep flowing_

 _Life is a road, now and forever wonderful journey_

 _I'll be there when the world stops turning_

 _I'll be there when the storm is through_

 _In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you_

"What do you think of this?" Jude whispered, looking at Connor. They hadn't talked about their song choices ahead of time, wanting to surprise each other, and Jude was really nervous about picking this song.

"It's perfect." Connor replied smiling, tears glistening in his eyes. "And you're right the lyrics really do fit us." he added.

 _We were strangers_

 _On a crazy adventure_

 _Never dreaming how our dreams would come true_

 _Now here we stand_

 _Unafraid of the future_

 _At the beginning with you_

 _And life is road and I wanna keep going_

 _Love is a river I wanna keep flowing_

 _Life is a road, now and forever wonderful journey_

 _I'll be there when the world stops turning_

 _I'll be there when the storm is through_

 _In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you_

 _Knew there was somebody somewhere_

 _A new love in the dark_

 _Now I know my dream will live on_

 _I've been waiting so long_

 _Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

 _And life is road and I wanna keep going_

 _Love is a river I wanna keep flowing_

 _Life is a road, now and forever wonderful journey_

 _I'll be there when the world stops turning_

 _I'll be there when the storm is through_

 _In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you_

 _Life is a road and I wanna keep going_

 _Love is a river and I wanna keep going on (Starting out on a journey)_

 _Life is a road and I wanna keep going_

 _Love is a river I wanna keep flowing_

 _In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning_

 _With you_

The song ended, and those at the reception applauded. Connor managed to pull himself from Jude (no easy feat considering he really didn't want to) and walked up to the DJ to explain his song choice.

"So the song I picked was the very same song Jude used to propose to me. The song said so many things, things Jude got to say to me and I just wanted the chance to say them back to you, Jude. So here's 'I Will Be Here'." Connor finished, going back to join Jude as the song began playing, Jude already beginning to cry.

 _Tomorrow morning if you wake up_

 _And the sun does not appear_

 _I, I will be here_

 _If in the dark we lose sight of love_

 _Hold my hand_

 _And have no fear_

 _Cause I, I will be here_

 _I will be here_

 _When you feel like being quiet_

 _When you need to speak your mind_

 _I will listen_

 _And I will be here_

 _When the laughter turns to crying_

 _Through the winning, losing and trying_

 _We'll be together_

 _Cause I will be here_

Now at the second verse, with Jude laying his head with Connor's shoulder, Connor softly began to sing.

 _Tomorrow morning if you wake up_

 _And the future is unclear_

 _I, I will be here_

 _As sure as seasons were made for change_

 _Our lifetimes were made for these years_

 _So I, I will be here_

 _I will be here_

 _So you can cry on my shoulder_

 _When the mirror tells us we're older_

 _I will hold you_

 _And I will be here_

 _To watch you grow in beauty_

 _And tell you all the things you mean to me_

 _I will be true_

 _To the promise I have made_

 _To you and to the one_

 _Who gave you to me_

 _Just as sure as seasons were made for change_

 _Our lifetimes were made for these years_

 _So I—_

 _I will be here_

 _We'll be together_

 _Cause I will be here_

 _I will be here_

It was safe to say that once the song finished, there wasn't a dry eye in the reception hall. A few couples had joined them on the dance floor, but neither of them noticed, to busy being lost in each other's eyes.

"I will be here Jude. Always. I promise." Connor whispered

"I love you so much Connor." Jude said, tears still streaming down his face.

"I love you too, my dear husband." Connor answered, smiling and pressing his lips to Jude's in a long kiss.


	17. Eyes Only For You

**Summary: Jude gets jealous when he sees another boy flirting with Connor at the Homecoming dance.**

* * *

Jude wasn't even sure why he was here at this stupid dance anyway. The music was too loud, there were too many people and his suit was itchy. He glanced over to the dance floor and caught sight of Connor dancing, or at least trying to dance. Jude giggled. Oh yeah, right. That's why he was here. Jude had yet to see the allure of going to the Homecoming Dance, but as long as he was with Connor it didn't matter where they were or what they were doing. Jude rolled his eyes at just how cheesy his own internal monologue was. Lost in his own thoughts, Jude was startled when Connor plopped down next to him.

"Hey babe! You having fun?" Connor asked.

Jude blushed. He loved it when Connor called him "babe". Not that he intended to admit that any time soon.

"Not exactly, but as long as you're having fun I'm okay." Jude replied, not wanting to sugar coat things for his boyfriend, but also not wanting him to feel as if they had to leave.

"You sure you don't want to go home and like watch a movie or something?" Connor questioned, grabbing Jude's hand as he spoke.

"I'm 100% sure Connor. Now go! Dance! Have fun! I'll be right here waiting for the next slow dance." Jude answered, smiling at Connor. Connor grinned, and bounded off towards the dance floor. Jude laughed. Connor was such a dork. But he was Jude's dork, and that was just perfect to Jude.

After a few minutes, Jude's curiosity got the better of him, and he wandered out to the dance floor, trying to see what the big deal was. Just a short ways from where he was standing, Jude saw Connor talking to another boy. The boy was definitely cute, Jude thought, and Connor was laughing at something he said. Jude felt his temper flare. Sure Connor could talk to other boys, but no one got to make Connor laugh like that except him. He was just about to stalk over to where they were talking when Connor noticed him standing there, and immediately dragged the other boy over to where Jude was standing.

"James, this is my boyfriend, Jude." Connor shouted above the music, beaming at Jude. James awkwardly waved at Jude before shouting something about needing to go find some one. Jude didn't really care what James had to say. Was Connor just oblivious to the fact that James was flirting with him? Before Jude could ask Connor about it though, a slow song came on and Connor immediately pulled Jude into his arms and began swaying in time with the music. Jude felt his irritation start to fade away in the safety of Connor's arms, and he laid his head on Connor's shoulder.

The song ended, and Connor pulled Jude away from the dance floor, leading him into a hallway outside the room where the dance was being held. Connor quickly kissed Jude, before pulling away and resting his forehead on Jude's forehead.

"You know I only have eyes for you, right babe?" Connor said softly.

"He was cute though. And he made you laugh." Jude mumbled, pulling away slightly to rest his head back on Connor's shoulder.

"I love you though, Jude. It doesn't matter how 'cute' another guy is or if he makes me laugh. No one is cute like you and no one makes me laugh like you do. Okay Jude?" Connor said lovingly.

"I love you too, Connor. And I'm sorry…I guess I just got jealous." Jude spoke quietly, feeling his cheeks heat up.

"You're cute when you're jealous," Connor said, giggling softly "now why don't we go watch a movie and cuddle?"

Jude kissed Connor, before simply replying:

"Sounds perfect."


	18. Someone to Take Care of You

**Summary: Jude takes care of Connor when he's sick**

* * *

Connor awoke to a pounding in his head. He groaned. Last night he had been feeling fine, but now it seemed like every bit of him was screaming in pain.

"Dad!" came a mangled yell from his throat. There was no reply. He rolled over, trying to rise out of bed and look for his dad, but the increased throbbing in his head told him that wasn't a good idea. So instead, he began pawing at his nightstand, trying to grab his phone. Finally finding it, he called his dad.

"Connor?" Adam answered.

"Dad, I'm sick." Connor said, the words grating against his throat. Adam sighed.

"Look, bud, I left you a note downstairs, but I got called away for work. Jude's supposed to be coming over soon to walk you back to his house. You're going to need to spend the night there."

"But dad-"

"You're going to have to now, son, especially since you're sick. You need someone to take care of you."

"Okay." Connor said, hanging up the phone. He got out of bed, ignoring the shooting pain in all of his muscles, and threw on pajama pants and a t-shirt. He then crawled back into bed and waited for Jude, quickly falling back asleep.

* * *

"Connor!" Jude said, shaking him awake.

"Mmmm." Connor groaned, feeling considerably worse than before. For some reason, he couldn't seem to remember why Jude was there in the first place.

"Aren't you excited to spend the night Con?" Jude asked. Right, that's why he was here. Connor sat up, grimacing as he did. "Are you okay Con?" Connor shook his head.

"I'm sick." he said, conserving his words. His throat really hurt.

"Oh. Let me call my mama to come pick us up then."

"No, it's fine I can walk." Connor said, beginning to stand up before being pushed back down towards the bed by Jude.

"You are not walking, Con. Just lay there until my mama gets here, okay?" Connor just mumbled something unintelligible in reply, before once again, falling back asleep.

* * *

A short while later, they arrived at the Adams-Foster house. Connor groaned and grumbled most of the way, but Jude figured that he deserved a pass, being sick and all. Slowly, they made their way up the stairs, headed to Jude's room, where Jude settled Connor into his bed. Once he was comfortable, Jude raced out and downstairs to find Lena.

"Mama, can you tell me how to take care of him?" Jude asked, the words coming out in a rush. Lena smiled. She remembered seeing the same look Jude wore on her wife's face the first time she was sick.

"Sure, bud." Lena answered, leading Jude out into the kitchen.

"You literally have treatments for everything!" Jude exclaimed, eyeing the spread of medication, thermometers and bandages laid out on the table in front of him.

"Comes with the territory of being a mom–parent. Some day you'll know what I mean." Lena replied, chuckling. "For Connor, all you'll probably need is an ear thermometer to check his temperature, and some Tylenol. Oh and water! He needs to drink a lot of water." She continued, grabbing items off the table and handing them to Jude as she spoke.

"That's it?" Jude asked, a little surprised. He'd expected that there would be more to do.

"Yeah, unfortunately. It sucks seeing him feel so awful, doesn't it?" Jude nodded. "The only things that are really going to help him feel better are water and time. But if you have any questions, I'll be around." Lena said, giving Jude a gentle pat on the back. Jude headed back to his room, going as fast as he could without spilling the glass of water he was carrying.

"You feeling any better Con?"

"Mmm." Connor groaned.

"Well I have something that might make you feel better." Jude said, holding up the bottle of Tylenol. Connor slowly rolled over onto his back so he could see Jude.

"Mama says Tylenol and a glass of water works wonders." Jude continued.

"Gimme." Connor murmured. Jude walked over to the bed, handing Connor the pills and water.

"You know, this is a good look for you." Jude said jokingly. Between the messy hair and his pale, clammy skin, Connor probably looked about as awful as he felt. Had he had the energy, he probably would've shoved Jude, but instead he just smiled weakly. Jude giggled, and then leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on Connor's forehead, surprised by how warm it felt.

"Now get some sleep, Con."

* * *

Connor was roused from sleep by a grumbling in his stomach.

"Juuuuuuuuude." Connor yelled feebly.

"Yeah?" was his reply, sounding much closer to Connor than he expected.

"I'm hungry Jude."

"Feeling up to going downstairs to get something?" Connor slowly sat up. The throbbing in his head subsided, and his body didn't scream in pain every time he moved. His throat still hurt, but all things considered, he felt far better than he had earlier, so he nodded.

"Have you just been sitting in here the whole time I was asleep?" Connor asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to be right here in case you needed something." Jude replied, blushing slightly.

"Thanks for taking care of me Jude." Connor said, leaning over and hugging him.

"You're welcome Con. Now get off me, you're still sick!" Jude answered, causing both of them to burst into giggles.


	19. Wear a Helmet!

Connor bounded out of bed the second his alarm went off. He was going to the skate park today, and Jude was coming with him! He'd been begging Jude for years (well only a year, but in Connor's mind it felt like years) and he finally agreed to go. He was really excited to finally get to share one of his favorite activities with his boyfriend. He was ready in ten minutes, grabbing his board and sprinting out the front door and racing toward the Adams-Foster house.

When Connor arrived, Jude was already waiting out on the porch for him, decked out head to toe in safety gear. Elbow pads, knee pads, gloves and (obviously) a helmet. Connor chuckled at the sight, but Jude just shrugged.

"Moms insisted I wear all this. Where's your helmet Con?"

"I don't usually wear one." Connor answered nonchalantly.

"Connor!" Jude replied sternly, "You have to wear a helmet! We are walking back to your house to get it."

"But Ju-"

"Do you want me to go or not?" Jude interrupted, pulling what he was pretty sure would be his trump card. Connor hung his head, defeated.

"Yeah." he murmured, "Let's go."

"I just care about you and don't want you to get hurt, okay?"

"Yeah I know." Connor mumbled, feeling bad about worrying his boyfriend. Jude slung his arm around Connor, pressing a kiss to his cheek as they headed off.

* * *

"Okay, so have you ever been on a skateboard before?" Connor asked eagerly once they arrived at the park. Jude shook his head. "Wait, wait, okay so you're going to start with one foot on the board and one on the ground…" Connor continued, launching into his instructions. Jude didn't catch much though. He kept talking, but Jude was too focused on watching Connor to listen. He was so excited, so passionate, and Jude found it adorable. "Got it?" Connor finished, shaking Jude from his thoughts.

"Uhhh."

"I know it's a lot to take in. Here let me show you." And with that, Connor smoothly took off, flawlessly executing a few simple tricks. Rolling back to where Jude was standing, he asked;

"So you think you got it?"

"I—yeah sure." Jude replied, even though he most definitely did not "have it." He just didn't want to look stupid for not understanding what Connor told him and showed him. So he put his board and put his foot on it. The board promptly rolled out from underneath him, leaving Jude flat on his butt. Jude stared at the ground, waiting for Connor to start laughing at him. He'd obviously made of a fool of himself. Connor didn't laugh though, instead immediately kneeling on the ground next to him.

"You okay babe?" he asked, concern knotting up his face. Jude nodded. Nothing, save his pride, was bruised. Connor stood up, grabbing Jude's hand and pulling him to his feet. Connor pulled a little too hard though, causing Jude to stumble into him and putting them both on the ground again. They laid there, laughing for a long time before rising.

"Ready to try again?" Connor inquired.

"I guess." Jude answered, shrugging his shoulders and trotting away to retrieve his board. He put down the board, took a deep breath, and cautiously placed his foot on it. This time, the board didn't seem to move, and Jude exhaled, relaxing as he did. As soon as he did, the board began rolling away from him again. He swung his leg back, sending the board flying away behind him, and causing him to fall forward. Rather than face plant though, Connor had been standing in front of Jude, and he fell right into his arms. He clung to Connor, regaining his balance but not pulling away, instead burying his head into Connor's chest.

"Sorry I suck at this." Jude mumbled.

"Hey, Jude. Look at me." Connor implored, prying Jude away from his chest. "I'm just glad we're out here together, okay? You don't have to be good, I just wanted to be able to spend some time with you." Connor finished, placing a kiss on Jude's forehead.

"But you haven't done anything except watch me fall though. That's not any fun." Jude protested.

"Jude, you going to find this so cliché, but I have fun anytime I'm with you." Jude gagged at Connor's statement.

"You're right Con, that was awful! Remind me why I'm dating you again?"

"Cause you secretly love it?"

"Ew, no! Try again!"

"Cause you love me?"

"Mmm, I think you've got me there Con." Jude answered, pulling Connor in for a quick kiss.

"Wanna give it one more go?" Connor asked, pulling away. "I promise I won't let you fall."

"You better not!" Jude warned. Untangling himself from Connor, he slowly walked over to his board and carried it back to where Connor was waiting. Grabbing Connor's hand, Jude gingerly placed his foot on the board, again. This time, thankfully Jude though, it stayed put.

"Okay, so just gently push off with your other foot." Connor directed. Jude did so a couple of times, still tightly gripping Connor's hand. The last time was just a little too hard, and it sent the board skittering away, Jude falling backwards into Connor.

"I think I've had enough Con."

"Fair enough."

They made their way over to a picnic table, one of several inside the skate park.

"Jude, do you mind if I—" Connor asked, motioning back towards the skating area.

"Go ahead!" Jude encouraged, pecking Connor on the cheek, before pushing him towards the closest ramp. Jude sat down, watching Connor do a number of flips, kicks, and other tricks that Jude didn't know the names of. Jude was enjoying watching Connor, but after about 45 minutes, he was getting hot and thirsty. He got up and started walking over to where Connor was skating.

"Connor, I'm getting kinda hot. Do you think we could head out soon?"

"Yeah, sure Jude. Just let me try one more trick." Connor took off, gathering as much speed as he could. The trick Connor wanted to try was really hard, and he'd never actually landed it before. But here, in front of Jude, he felt a burst of (perhaps unwarranted) confidence to try it. Plus he just wanted to show off to his boyfriend how great he was on his board. He was nailing it, right up until the very end, when he lost his balance and fell off the board.

"Connor!" Jude yelled, taking off running toward where Connor was laying on the ground.

"Ouch." Connor groaned, sitting up and examining his scrapes as Jude reached him.

"Are you okay?" Jude questioned anxiously, his eyes landing on the cuts on Connor's arms and legs. Connor just grinned at him.

"Yeah Jude. Not the worst fall I've had." Connor answered, chuckling at his boyfriend's concern.

"Not the worst?!"Jude exclaimed. "That looked pretty bad Con!" Connor pulled Jude toward him, placing a kiss on his lips.

"Seriously Jude. I'm fine." Connor said, flashing another smile at Jude. Convinced that, cuts aside, Connor was fine, Jude playfully shoved Connor and seeing his opportunity, asked;

"Now aren't you glad you were wearing a helmet?"

"Yes, mom." Connor replied sarcastically, drawing out the word "mom." Jude pulled himself away from Connor, walking indignantly toward the exit.

"Alright Connor Stevens! That's it, no more kisses for a week!" he yelled in a tone mocking anger and annoyance.

"Aww, babe don't be like that." Connor reasoned, chasing Jude down and wrapping his arms around from behind him. "Besides you know you can't resist me." he continued, placing a kiss on Jude's jaw.

"Oh yeah?" Jude challenged.

"Yeah." Connor answered, this time kissing Jude on the lips, before pulling back and walking away with a smirk on his face.

"Hmm, I think maybe you're right." Jude said just loud enough for Connor to hear, grabbing his board and sprinting after Connor.


	20. The Ouija Board

_**Someone on Tumblr remarked to me that there weren't many (if any) fics about the Ouija board scene in Season 1, so I decided to write a short little fic about it. Hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

I didn't know what I was expecting when Jude asked me to come over after his grandpa's—well I don't know what Jude called him since he was still just Stef and Lena's foster kid, but it was his funeral he had to go to today. Jude had told me that the only other funeral he'd been to was his mom's so I wasn't sure what he'd be feeling. There was a good chance he'd be distraught, the funeral maybe triggering memories of losing his mom.

"Hey Connor," Jude said with an unusually wide smile when I knocked on the door. My instinct told me that Jude was faking the expression.

"Hey Jude," I answered, observing Jude in his Padres jersey. "I like your jersey."

"It's not mine," Jude replied quietly, intently studying the toes of his shoes.

"It's Jesus'," I sighed. Didn't Jude have anything of his own? He'd been with Stef and Lena for at least a month.

"Yeah. Well, come on in," Jude said, motioning me inside. I walked in, following him as he led me into the kitchen. The house was unusually quiet, with people talking in hushed tones herded into every corner of each room.

"So how are you doing?" I asked. His cheeriness seemed off to me. This was too cheery for Jude; he never acted this happy, even when he was in a good mood.

"I'm fine Connor," Jude spoke with more of that fake pleasant tone. "It's not that sad, I hardly knew him."

I frowned; Jude should obviously know that's not what I was referring to. But before I could push him any further, Mariana skipped into the kitchen.

"Hey boys!" she chirped. "You guys wanna play a game?"

"Sure!" Jude responded, grabbing my arm and dragging me up into Mariana's room. Already sitting out on her bed was an Ouija board.

"Are you kidding me?" I questioned.

"No Connor, I'm not," Mariana quipped. "Come on, let's talk to the spirit world!" I stared at her for a moment before shrugging and kneeling down next to the bed on the opposite side of Jude. We all put our hands on the slider. Mariana and Jude stared at it expectantly like they were expecting it to move on its own, so I decided to give it a little push, and to throw them all off, I was the first to accuse them of moving it.

"You're moving it!" I exclaimed.

"I swear I'm not!" Jude protested.

"Wait, you guys, someone is definitely moving this," Mariana observed, and it was all I could do not to burst into laughter.

"This can't be real," Jude mused. "We need to ask like a test question. Something nobody knows the answer to."

"Ooh, okay, I got one," Mariana interjected. She paused and took a breath before asking: "Will I ever have a boyfriend?"

I looked at Jude, who immediately raised an eyebrow at the question. I took the slider and pushed it to "yes." I mean, Mariana was a straight (pretty sure about that anyway), attractive girl, of course she was going to have a boyfriend.

"Now who's moving it?" Jude teased. I giggled; trick question, it was still me.

"Wait, I gotta know who," Mariana continued. It was hard not to keep giggling at that. It was ridiculous that she was actually taking what this board had to "say" seriously. "What is the name of my first boyfriend?"

I just picked some random letter. "Z" seemed like the best choice for some reason.

"Who's Z?" I asked, mostly just to poke fun at Mariana, who looked fairly distressed at the appearance of the letter "Z." Jude was looking at Mariana with a smirk on his face.

"Zac?" he questioned and Mariana immediately sat up, taking her hands off the slider.

"Okay so know what, I'm good," she remarked. "This is just a silly board game." That was funny because that's not what she thought merely thirty seconds ago. "You two communicate with the spirit world all you want. I'm done," she finished, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

After that, Jude and I messed around with the board for a little while. I made up random words, and there was something about Jude's dead grandpa and a Toyota car; nothing really important, that was until Jude spoke up.

"Can we do one more?" Jude asked me. Honestly, I was a little tired of the Ouija board. I didn't realize two people could be so gullible to believe the things this board was saying. But Jude had this hopeful look in his eye when he asked, so I agreed.

"Sure," I answered, looking back down at the board, preparing myself to do whatever I needed to do to "answer" Jude's question.

"Mom?" he said quietly, and my head shot up. "Are you there?"

I didn't know what he wanted to ask his mom, but it seemed like it was important to him, so I gave the slider a push so that it landed on "yes." We moved the slider back to the middle, and then he asked the question that stunned me.

"Mom, is it okay if Stef and Lena adopt me?"

I bit my lip nervously. Was this really a question I should pretend to answer? The answer I would give could only be driven by my own selfish desires. Jude was my best friend, but there was always this doubt hanging over our friendship. Nothing about his situation was permanent, which meant nothing about us was permanent. I would've sold my own soul to get him adopted, if that meant my best friend wasn't going to just disappear from my life one day.

But I couldn't begin to predict how Jude's mom would've answered that question. I knew nothing about Jude's mom, I knew nothing about Jude's situation before the Adams-Fosters took him in, but I knew that he was loved here. By Stef and Lena, by his foster siblings, and most of all by me. Yeah, I knew I loved him by then. I didn't know what kind of love it was, but it was love nonetheless. With all this in mind, I had a feeling Jude's mom would want him to stay here if he could.

So I pushed the slider, making sure that it ended up on "yes."

Jude smiled at me, letting out a short, breathy laugh. And that was the moment I knew I was in love with him as more than a friend.


	21. Halloween!

**Summary: Jonnor on Halloween**

 _ **Just a fun little fic in honor of the upcoming holiday :) It's literally pure, sugary, tooth-rotting fluff. I hope y'all enjoy it :D**_

* * *

Jude looked up from his backpack as he was pulling his books from his locker to find Connor bounding up to him, eliciting, as he often did, the image of an excited puppy in Jude's mind.

"Hey Jude!" Connor grinned, skidding to a stop as Jude slammed his locker shut and slung his bag over his shoulder (mind you, he slammed it not because he was angry, but simply because it took a lot of effort to close).

"Hey Con," Jude replied, leaning over and placing a brief kiss on Connor's cheek as he twined their hands together. Connor's smile grew wider and he blushed, still unused to Jude showing unprompted affection in the school hallways (not that Connor was complaining).

"S-so, are you looking forward to Halloween?" Connor asked as they started walking down the hallway to head home.

"Not really," Jude shrugged.

"Why not?"

"Most of the foster homes I was in didn't care to let us make costumes and go trick-or-treating and stuff like that. And now that I can, I just think that I'm too old to do that," Jude explained nonchalantly.

"Hey! I'm dressing up and going trick-or-treating!" Connor argued, sounding mildly offended by Jude's comment.

"Yeah, but you're pretty much like five," Jude giggled as Connor shoved him gently.

"But wait, are you saying you don't want to go trick-or-treating with me?" Connor questioned, his bottom lip starting to stick out in a pout.

"I—I hadn't been planning on it," Jude answered hesitantly as Connor's expression was making him rethink his plan.

"Come on Jude! It'll be fun!" Connor pleaded, yanking on Jude's hand as he looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh—okay sure," Jude answered. It's not like he was vehemently opposed to the idea and dammit, Connor's puppy dog eyes were just impossible to say no to.

"Yes!" Connor whooped, tugging Jude along as he picked up his walking pace towards Jude's house. "Now come on, we have to figure out what our costumes are going to be!"

"Star Wars?" Jude asked hopefully, going to his default for any situation, and though he couldn't see Connor's face, he was sure that he got an eye roll for that.

"Not this time Jude," Connor chuckled. "There's something else I want to do and we can't do it if we pick Star Wars."

"What do you want to do?"

"Let's wait until we get back to your house so we can really talk about it," Connor responded.

* * *

"Okay, okay," Connor mumbled to himself, flopping down on Jude's bed. "I totally want to do a couples costume!" he loudly announced after a moment.

"What the heck does that mean?" Jude questioned, gazing quizzically at Connor with a raised eyebrow.

"You know, not like matching costumes, but something where the two costumes go together. Like…like Luke and Leia! Or uh—Mario and Luigi! You know, something like that," Connor explained enthusiastically, bouncing up and down on the mattress as he spoke.

"Well, what were you thinking we should do then?" Jude inquired, settling down next to Connor.

"Wait, you want to do it?"

"Well yeah," Jude answered with a smile on his face. "It sounds like fun. We just can't do anything ridiculous or hard to make. I mean, since we do have less than a week to get our costumes."

"Thanks babe," Connor replied excitedly, resting his chin on Jude's shoulder. "I don't know what we should do though. I hadn't gotten that far because I didn't think you'd say yes," he added, mumbling.

"Dork," Jude laughed, playfully poking Connor's nose as he pulled out his phone. "Here, why don't we look up some ideas then?"

"Uh, yeah, that sounds good."

"Wow," Jude muttered, scrolling through the results of a Google image search for "gay couples costumes". "Most of these are downright outrageous."

"Or sexual," Connor added. "Well, what about that one?" he asked, pointing to a very cute couple dressed up as Ash and Pikachu.

"Neither of us like Pokémon," Jude replied as he kept scrolling.

"Yeah, but they're cute!" Connor argued, trying to reach in and move the page back up.

"I know, but I want to do something that's—you know— _us_ ," Jude countered.

"Us— _us_ ," Connor murmured absentmindedly. "Ooh, I know!" Connor perked up off Jude's shoulder and Jude turned to look at him. "We should both be unicorns!"

"Wha—where did you get an idea like that?" Jude wondered, staring at Connor as if he had grown a second head.

"Because you're the Judicorn of course!" Connor grinned smugly, feeling proud of himself for coming up with the idea.

"I swear to god I'm going to kill Mariana," Jude muttered. "You were never supposed to find out about that name."

"Why not? I honestly love it," Connor said, wrapping his arms around Jude. "It's unique, just like you. And it's definitely very _us_."

"Can you not be adorable right now?" Jude huffed. "I'm trying to be ticked off at Mariana right now."

"Sorry babe, but I'll never stop being adorable," Connor giggled, placing a kiss on Jude's cheek.

"Okay fine," Jude exhaled, relaxing into Connor's embrace. "Do you really think it'll be worth explaining why we're dressed up as unicorns at every house though?"

"We only have to explain if they ask, and if they do ask, they'll probably find it cute," Connor shrugged, pulling Jude back so they were lying side by side on the bed.

"You really love Halloween, don't you?"

"Yeah," Connor answered.

"Any reason why?"

"I—well, it's kind of stupid, but my best childhood memories are of going trick-or-treating with my parents," Connor replied softly. "You know, before the divorce."

"Yeah, that makes sense. Hey, shouldn't we be planning our costumes, now that we know what they are?" Jude questioned.

"Maybe," Connor said. "But I'd much rather do this right now," he continued, pressing his lips to Jude's.

"Mmmm," Jude sighed contentedly. "Yeah, okay."

* * *

"Connorrrrrr," Jude whined, examining his costume as he stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom. "I look ridiculous!"

"Nah babe, you look cute," Connor cooed, bounding into the room, looking Jude up and down.

"Okay never mind, you look more ridiculous," Jude snickered. Jude was decked head to toe in blue (blue of course, being their color) with a plastic horn secured to the top of his head like a party hat. It was actually a pretty lazy costume, but Jude didn't really to care to put too much effort into it. He was only really doing this for Connor's sake anyway. Connor on the other hand, had put a lot of effort (or at least money) into his, considering he was in a unicorn onesie, complete with a hood and horn.

"Yeah, but you love it," Connor smirked, grabbing Jude's hand and pulling him in for a kiss.

"I love that you're a dork but uh—I don't know that I love this," Jude replied, continuing to giggle uncontrollably.

"Maybe it'll grow on you," Connor shrugged, gently leading Jude out the door.

"Well look at you two," Stef chuckled as they came hand in hand down the stairs. "Connor never does anything halfway, does he?"

"Not really," Jude replied, smiling as he shook his head gently. At that moment, Lena came around the corner, snapping pictures using her phone. "Mama!" Jude griped, reaching up to cover his face with his hands.

"Come on Jude," Lena implored. "It's our babies' first Halloween together! We just want some pictures to remember it by."

Connor blushed at the implication that he was also one of Stef and Lena's "babies."

"Mama, I look dumb! I _don't_ want to remember it."

"Oh my god, you actually did it!" Mariana shrieked from the top of the stairs. Jude cringed as she came rushing down to them. "I thought you were just joking!"

"Well, we weren't," Jude answered quietly.

"If you thought Judicorn was going to go away, after this, it's definitely not ever going to now," Mariana laughed, stepping around them as she went into the living room.

"Now you two have fun," Lena instructed once she was past, quickly giving both of them a hug.

"And be safe loves. If there's any trouble at all, call us," Stef added.

"We will mom," Jude mumbled, using Connor's hand to draw him out of the front door.

"And be back before 8:00!" Lena shouted as they closed the door behind them.

"Sooooo, now what?" Jude mused, rocking back and forth on his toes.

"So we go door to door to get candy!" Connor grinned, taking off down the sidewalk towards the next-door neighbors. Jude chortled, shook his head, and followed after his boyfriend.

* * *

"So what are you guys exactly?" Taylor asked. Jude and Connor had run into her while they were trick-or-treating and they had decided to go on together. Taylor was wearing only mouse ears as her costume ("I'm a mouse, duh," she had giggled when they asked, feeling overly proud of her Mean Girls reference). Right now they were walking from one neighborhood to the next.

"Unicorns, duh!" Connor replied as if her question was the stupidest one he'd ever heard (which, to be fair, it was _very_ obvious what their costumes were).

"No, no, I got that," Taylor rolled her eyes. "I want to know why."

Jude looked at Connor with a stricken look on his face, hoping Connor wouldn't say anything; Taylor would never let him live it down if she found out. But the smirk on Connor's lips told Jude that Connor was not going to pass up the chance to tell her.

"Judicorn," Connor stated simply.

"Judicorn," Taylor repeated, eyes narrowing on Jude in mischief.

"I hate you," Jude whispered, positioning himself on the other side of Connor, away from Taylor.

"Well, guess who's never getting called by their real name again, _Judicorn_?" Taylor sniggered, grinning at Jude slyly.

"God, I really hate you all."

"Oh come on Judicorn, don't be like that," Taylor begged gleefully.

"I'm going to get you back for this somehow," Jude muttered as they walked up to the next house, thankful for the interruption it was going to provide.

"Trick-or-treat!" they all hailed as the door to the house opened.

"My my, look at you all," the old lady who answered the door chuckled as she dropped some candy in their bags (they had two: one for Taylor, one for Jude and Connor to share). "May I ask you gentlemen what's the meaning of your costumes?"

"Cough Judicorn cough," Taylor said, earning a glare from Jude.

"It's an inside joke," Jude explained feebly. "M-my nickname at home is J-Judicorn."

"Well isn't that adorable! This young lady over here must be lucky to have you as their boyfriend," she commented. Jude scrunched up his face in confusion; he and Connor were the ones wearing matching costumes. How could this lady get the assumption that he and Taylor were together from that?

"Ha, I wish," Taylor snorted. "But I'm not either of their girlfriend's. Instead I've gotten permanently stuck playing third wheel."

"I see," she said flatly, her face twitching as she tried to conceal her scowl. "Good night to you all," she finished, quickly closing the door.

"Well that was uh—awkward," Jude remarked as Taylor and Connor burst into a fit of laughter.

"Yeah, can you imagine us actually dating?" Taylor howled, resting her hands on her knees to brace her body as Connor slung his arm around Jude, leaning on him for support.

"Yeah, you two are too alike," Connor interjected. "You'd probably end up killing each other!"

"And uh, no offense Taylor, but no thanks," Jude scowled.

"None taken. I can understand picking him over me when he's a freaking Greek god."

"Yeah, not sure how I managed that one," Jude replied honestly.

"It's not like you had to do much. He had heart eyes for you since day one," Taylor shrugged.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I guess," Connor blushed, averting his eyes to stare at the sidewalk.

"He was soooo obviously smitten," Taylor added.

"Now that really is adorable," Jude responded softly, leaning over and gently pressing a kiss to Connor's lips.

"Ugh, can you two be disgustingly cute somewhere else?" Taylor groaned, taking off and walking towards the next house without them. Jude and Connor both giggled when they broke the kiss, sprinting to catch up with her.

* * *

"Mmkay, so let's split this up," Connor declared later, when they were back at the house, dumping their pillowcase of candy on the kitchen table.

"So this is mine," Jude smirked, taking about ¾ of the pile and sliding it to his end of the table, "and the rest is yours."

"Hey, that's not fair!" Connor protested, trying to move some of Jude's pile to his.

"Hey, we only got most this candy because I'm adorable," Jude teased playfully, giving Connor his own puppy dog eyes. "I should get at least more than half!"

"Nuh-uh, that's not how it works!" Connor griped, whining like a five year-old child.

"So you're saying I'm not adorable then?" Jude asked, struggling to keep his lips downturned as he jokingly tormented his boyfriend.

"Oh babe, you're the _most_ adorable," Connor quickly answered, cupping Jude's cheek as he leaned in for a kiss. While their lips were connected, Connor reached over a grabbed a handful of candy. Jude pulled away when the wrappers crinkled up against the table, lightly shoving Connor back.

"Hey, that's not fair either!"

"All's fair in love and war my dear," Connor giggled. Jude picked up a Snickers fun size bar and chucked it at him in retaliation.

"That's mine now," Connor said, taking the piece and dropping it on his pile. "You wanna throw more at me?"

"No," Jude huffed, crossing his arms since his "revenge" had failed.

They went back and forth playfully for a few minutes before eventually splitting the candy up evenly and hauling it all to Jude's room before racing back down the stairs to get settled in on the couch to watch movies (Connor was staying the night since it was a Saturday).

"So, watcha wanna watch?" Jude asked, sprawling out on the cushions and taking up the whole couch. Connor stuck his tongue out at him for that before squeezing in between Jude and the back of the couch, snuggling up into his side and pulling a blanket over them as Jude picked up the remote and started up Netflix.

"Well it's Halloween! Let's watch a horror movie," Connor answered enthusiastically.

"I—I don't know about that," Jude replied hesitantly, staring at Connor blankly.

"If you get scared, I promise I'll be right here," Connor cooed like he was talking to a small child.

"Alright fine, as long as you don't ever talk to me with that voice again," Jude rolled his eyes as he scrolled through the titles.

* * *

By now, Jude didn't remember what movie they had picked; all he knew was that the plot was so predictable that it was laughable. Jude couldn't help but chuckle at the lead characters' stupidity, since they were in this mess by their own doing. So Jude wasn't bothered by the movie in the slightest.

Connor, on the other hand, was practically flipping out. Jude could feel him trembling against his side, and every so often, Connor would burrow his head into Jude's chest.

"Connor, do you want to watch something else?" Jude asked gently, stroking Connor's hair in an attempt to calm him down.

"W-what? N-no I'm g-good," Connor stuttered, even as he hugged Jude tighter to his body.

"Really? Are you sure? Because we can always—"

"Really Jude, I'm okay," Connor said after taking a deep breath, keeping his eyes glued to the screen.

"Okay," Jude conceded, turning his eyes back to the screen.

A few minutes later, during a particularly intense scene, the main villain of the movie appeared, his entire face taking up the whole screen very suddenly. Connor let out a short shriek that was quickly muffled by Jude's shirt.

"Turn it off, turn it off!" he pleaded as he dug his head into Jude's torso. Jude did so rapidly before turning his attention back to his boyfriend, rubbing small circles into Connor's back soothingly as Connor's entire body fluttered.

"You're alright Connor," Jude whispered, brushing his lips against Connor's temple. "It's just a movie, okay?"

Jude repeated that over and over until Connor shuddering slowed and his muscles started to relax.

"It was a stupid idea," Connor mumbled. "I hate horror movies. They make me terrified and you didn't even flinch. Now you're going to think I'm some kind of wimp."

"Maybe you are," Jude shrugged. "But I don't care, cause you're my wimp. Besides, I actually really liked doing this. It's nice having you cuddled up into me."

"Thanks," Connor yawned, his eyes flickering shut as he rested his head back on Jude's chest. "And I like doing this too."

"Yeah, but I think we should watch something else now," Jude chuckled.

"Connor?" Jude asked when he didn't reply. He looked down, finding that Connor had fallen asleep.

"Night babe," Jude said quietly, squeezing Connor gently and placing a kiss on the top of his head before turning on _A New Hope_.


	22. Halloween! (en Español)

_**Translated by jonnorx on Tumblr 333**_

* * *

Jude levantó la vista de su mochila mientras estaba poniendo los libros en su casillero para encontrar a Connor saltando hacia él, provocando, como hacía a menudo, la imagen de un cachorro entusiasmado en la mente de Jude.

"¡Hola, Jude!" Connor sonrió, derrapando para detenerse mientras Jude cerró su casillero de un golpe y se colgó la mochila en su hombro (te importa; él lo cerró de un golpe no porque estaba enfadado, pero simplemente porque le tomó mucho esfuerzo cerrarlo).

"Hola Con" Respondió Jude, inclinándose y colocando un breve beso en la mejilla de Connor mientras entrelazaba sus manos juntas. La sonrisa de Connor creció y se sonrojó, seguía sin estar acostumbrado a que Jude mostrara afecto espontáneo en los pasillos del colegio (no que Connor se quejaba).

"B-Bueno, ¿qué esperas hacer para Halloween?" Preguntó Connor mientras comenzaban a caminar por el pasillo para dirigirse a casa.

"No realmente" Jude se encogió de hombros.

"¿Por qué no?"

"La mayoría de casas de acogida en las que estuve no les importaba dejarnos hacer disfraces e ir de truco o trato y cosas como esas. Y ahora que puedo, creo que soy demasiado mayor para eso." Explicó Jude con aire despreocupado.

"¡Eh!¡ Yo me disfrazo y voy de truco o trato!" Rebatió Connor, sonando un poco ofendido por el comentario de Jude.

"Sí, pero tú más o menos como un niño de cinco" Jude sonrió y Connor le empujó ligeramente.

"Pero espera, ¿estás diciendo que no quieres ir de truco o trato conmigo?" Cuestionó Connor, su labio inferior comenzaba a sobresalir en un puchero.

"Y-Yo no había estado pensando en eso" Respondió Jude titubeante mientras la expresión de Connor estaba haciéndole pensar de nuevo su plan.

"¡Vamos, Jude! ¡Será divertido!" Suplicó, tirando de la mano de Jude mientras lo miraba con ojos de cachorrito.

"Oh—Vale, claro." Contestó Jude. No es como que él se opuso vehementemente a la idea y maldita sea, los ojos de cachorrito de Connor eran sólo imposibles para decir que no.

"¡Si!" Exclamó Connor, tirando de Jude ya que aceleró el paso hacía la casa de Jude. "Ahora, vamos, tenemos que averiguar con que disfraces vamos a ir."

"¿Star Wars?" Preguntó Jude con ilusión, yendo a su valor predeterminado para cualquier situación, y aunque no pudo ver la cara de Connor, estaba seguro que él estaba rodando los ojos por eso.

"No es el momento, Jude" Connor se rió entre dientes. " Hay algo más que quiero hacer y no podemos hacerlo si nos disfrazamos de Star Wars."

"¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer

"Esperemos hasta llegar a tu casa así podremos hablar de eso." Respondió.

* * *

"Vale, Vale." Connor masculló para sí mismo, desplomándose en la cama de Jude. "¡Quiero hacer un disfraz de parejas!" él anunció en voz alta después de un momento.

"¿Qué diablos significa eso?" Preguntó Jude, observando con curiosidad a Connor con una ceja alzada.

"Ya sabes, no como un juego de disfraces, pero algo dónde los dos trajes vayan juntos. Como… ¡Como Luke y Leia! O uh—¡Mario y Luigi! Ya sabes, algo como eso." Explicó entusiasmado saltando en el colchón mientras hablaba."

"Bueno ¿cuál estabas pensando que debemos hacer entonces?" Inquirió Jude, sentándose al lado de Connor.

"Espera ¿quieres hacerlo?"

"Claro, sí" Respondió Jude con una sonrisa en su cara. "Suena divertido. No podemos hacer nada ridículo o difícil de hacer. Quiero decir, ya que tenemos menos de una semana para conseguir los disfraces."

"Gracias, cariño" Contestó Connor entusiasmado, posando su barbilla en el hombro de Jude. "No sé que debemos hacer sin embargo. No había llegado tan lejos porque no creía que tú dijeras que sí" añadió, murmurando.

"Idiota" Jude se rió bromeando dando un golpecito en la nariz de Connor mientras cogía su teléfono. "Aquí, ¿por qué no miramos algunas ideas entonces?"

"Uh, claro, suena bien."

"Wow" murmuró el chico desplazándose por los resultados de Google Imágenes de "disfraces de parejas gays. "Muchos de estos son completamente indignantes".

"O sexuales." Añadió Connor. "Bueno, ¿qué hay de este?" preguntó apuntando a una pareja muy adorable disfrazada de Ash y Pikachu.

"A ninguno de nosotros nos gusta Pokémon" Jude replicó mientras seguía desplazándose.

"¡Ya, pero son muy adorables!" Razonó Connor, tratando de alcanzar y mover la página hacía atrás.

"Lo sé, pero quiero hacer algo para—ya sabes—nosotros."Contrarrestó Jude.

"Nosotros—Nosotros" Murmuró distraídamente. "Oh, ¡ya sé!" Connor se animó y levantó la cara del hombro de Jude, y este se volvió para mirarlo. "¡Deberíamos ambos ser unicornios!"

"Qué—¿De dónde has sacado una idea como esa?" Jude preguntaba, mirando fijamente a Connor como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza.

"¡Porque tú eres Judicorn por supuesto!" Exclamó Connor con aire de suficiencia, sintiéndose orgulloso de si mismo por haber dado con la idea.

"Juro por Dios que voy a matar a Mariana" Susurró Jude. "Se suponía que tú nunca debías descubrir ese nombre."

"¿Por qué no? Honestamente, me encanta." Dijo Connor, rodeando con sus manos a Jude. "Es único, como tú. Y es definitivamente muy nosotros."

"¿Podrías no ser tan adorable ahora mismo?" Resopló. "Estoy tratando de chulearle a Mariana."

"Lo siento, cariño, pero nunca voy a dejar de ser adorable." Connor soltó una risita, depositando un beso en la mejilla de Jude.

"Vale, bien" Exhaló Jude, relajándose en el abrazo de Connor. "¿Realmente piensas que valdrá la pena explicar por qué vamos disfrazados de unicornios en cada casa?"

"Sólo tenemos que explicar si preguntan, y si preguntan, probablemente lo encontrarán adorable." Connor se encogió de hombros, tirando de Jude hacia atrás para que estuvieran tirados al lado en la cama.

"Realmente te encanta Halloween ¿no?"

"Yeah" Respondió Connor.

"¿Alguna razón?"

"Yo—Bueno, es un poco estúpido, pero mis mejores recuerdos de la infancia son yendo de truco o trato con mis padres" Aclaró Connor suavemente. "Ya sabes, antes del divorcio."

"Yeah, eso tiene sentido. Hey, ¿no deberíamos estar planeando nuestros disfraces, ahora que sabemos que somos?" Cuestionó Jude.

"Tal vez" Dijo Connor. "Pero me gustaría hacer esto ahora mismo" continuó, presionando sus labios con los de Jude.

"Mmmm" suspiró Jude contentamente."Sí, vale".

* * *

"Connorrrrrrrrrrr", se quejó Jude, examinando su disfraz mientras permanecía delante del espejo del baño. "¡Parezco ridículo!"

"No, cariño, pareces adorable" Arrulló Connor dando saltitos en la habitación, mirando a Jude de arriba abajo.

"Vale, olvidalo, tú pareces más ridículo" Jude rió disimuladamente. Estaba vestido de los pies a la cabeza de azul (azul, por supuesto, siendo su color) con un cuerno de plástico pegado encima de su cabeza como un sombrero de fiesta. Era un traje bastante perezoso, pero a Jude no le importó realmente poner mucho esfuerzo en él. Él lo estaba haciendo realmente por el amor de Connor, de todos modos.

Connor por el otro lado, le había puesto mucho esfuerzo (o por lo menos dinero) al suyo, teniendo en cuenta que estaba en un enterizo unicornio, con una capucha y bocina.

"Yeah, pero te encanta" Connor sonrió con suficiencia, tomando la mano de Jude y besándolo.

"Me encanta que seas un idiota pero uh—No sé si me encanta esto." Replicó él, continuando con una risa tonta incontrolable.

"Tal vez va a crecer en ti,"Connor se encogió de hombros, llevando suavemente a Jude a la puerta.

"Bueno, mira a esos dos." Stef se rió entre dientes cuando llegaron de la mano por las escaleras. "Connor nunca hace nada a medias ¿Verdad?"

"No, realmente" Contestó Jude, sonriendo mientras sacudía su cabeza suavemente. En ese momento Lena dio la vuelta a la esquina, tomando fotos usando su teléfono. "¡Mamá!" Jude se quejó, alcanzando a taparse su cara con las manos.

"Vamos Jude" Imploró Lena. "¡Es el primer Halloween de nuestros bebés juntos! Sólo queríamos tener algunas fotos para recordarlo."

Connor se sonrojó en la implicación de que él era también uno de los "bebés" de Lena y Stef.

"¡Mamá, parezco tonto! No quiero recordar esto."

"¡Oh dios mío, lo hiciste!" Chilló Mariana en lo alto de las escaleras. Jude se encogió mientras ella venía corriendo hacia ellos. "¡Pensaba que estabais solo bromeando!"

"Bueno, no lo estábamos." Contestó Jude calmado.

"Si crees que Judicorn va a desaparecer, después de esto, definitivamente no lo hará" Rió Mariana, pasando a su lado mientras se iba a la sala de estar.

"Ahora, vosotros dos pasadlo bien" Les ordenó Lena cuando ella se fue, dándole a ambos un abrazo.

"Y tened cuidado, cariños. Si hay algún problema, llamadnos." Añadió Stef.

"Lo haremos, mamá" Susurró Jude, tomando la mano de Connor pasa sacarlo de la puerta principal.

"¡y estad de vuelta antes de las 8:00!" Lena gritó mientras la puerta se cerraba tras ellos.

"Entoncesssss, ¿ahora qué?" Preguntó Jude balanceándose sobre sus pies.

"¡Entonces vamos puerta por puerta para conseguir caramelos!" Gritó Connor, despegando hacia debajo de las escaleras hacia la puerta del vecino próximo. Jude rió alegremente, sacudiendo su cabeza y siguiendo después a su novio.

* * *

"Entonces ¿qué sois exactamente?" Preguntó Taylor. Jude y Connor habían corrido hacia ella mientras estaban de truco o trato y habían decido ir juntos. Taylor llevaba solo unas orejas de ratón como su traje ("Soy un ratón, duh" había reído nerviosamente cuando ellos le preguntaron, sintiéndose excesivamente orgullosa por su referencia a Pequeñas Mentirosas).

En este instante estaban andando hacia el siguiente vecindario.

"¡Unicornios, duh!" Replicó Connor como si su pregunta fuera la más estúpida que había oído jamás (cual, para ser justo, era muy obvio que eran sus disfraces).

"No, no, pillo eso" Taylor rodó sus ojos. "Quiero saber por qué."

Jude miró a Connor con una expresión afligida, esperando que Connor no dijera nada; Taylor no le dejaría vivir en paz si adivinaba eso. Pero la sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios de Connor le dijo a Jude que Connor no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de decírselo.

"Judicorn" Sentenció Connor simple.

"Judicorn" Repitió Taylor, entornando los ojos en Jude con malicia.

"Te odio" Suspiró Jude, posicionándose al otro lado de Connor, lejos de Taylor.

"Bueno, adivina quién nunca volverá a llamarte por tu nombre real de nuevo, Judicorn." Se burló Taylor, sonriéndole a Jude con picardía.

"Dios, realmente te odio."

"Oh vamos Judicorn, no seas así." Rogó Taylor alegremente.

"Voy a devolverte esto de alguna manera" Masculló Jude cuando se acercaron a la siguiente casa, agradecido por la interrupción que le iba a proporcionar.

"¡Truco o trato!" aclamaron ellos mientras la puerta de la casa de abría.

"Oh no, miraros a todos vosotros" la anciana quien abrió la puerta dejo caer un caramelo en sus mochilas (tenían dos: una de Taylor y otra para Jude y Connor). "¿Puedo preguntar, caballeros, cual es el significado de sus trajes?"

"Cough Judicorn Cough" Dijo Taylor, ganándose una mirada de Jude.

"Es una broma privada," explicó Jude sin fuerzas. "M-mi apodo en casa is J-Judicorn."

"Bueno ¿no es adorable? Esta jovencita de aquí tiene que tener mucha suerte al tenerte como su novio," comentó. Jude apretó su cara con confusión; él y Connor eran los que llevaban trajes a juego. ¿Cómo pudo esa mujer tomar la suposición de que él y Taylor estaban juntos?

"Ha, lo deseo." Taylor resopló."Pero yo no soy novia de ninguno. En cambio estoyvatrapada jugando a la tercera rueda."

"Lo veo" Dijo ella rotundamente, su cara se retorcía intentando ocultar su ceño fruncido. "Buenas noches" finalizó, cerrando la puerta suavemente.

"Bueno, esto fue uh—raro" Remarcó Jude mientras Taylor y Connor estallaban en una energética carcajada.

"Sí ¿Puedes imaginarte a nosotros saliendo?" chilló Taylor, poniendo sus manos en sus rodillas descansando su cuerpo mientras Connor pasaba su brazo alrededor de Jude, sirviéndole de apoyo.

"Sí, vosotros dos sois muy parecidos." Intervino Connor. "Probablemente acabaríais amantándoos el uno al otro."

"Y uh, no te ofendas Taylor, pero no gracias." Jude frunció el ceño.

"Ningun problema. Puedo entender que lo estés escogiendo a él en vez de a mí cuando él es un maldito dios Griego."

"Yeah, no estoy seguro de cómo me las arreglé con eso." Replico Jude honestamente.

"No es que tuvieras que hacer mucho. Él tenía los ojos en ti desde el día uno." Taylor se encogió de hombros.

"¿De verdad?"

"Sí, supongo" Connor se sonrojó, evitando sus ojos con la mirada fija en la acera.

"Él estaba muyyyy enamorado" Añadió Taylor.

"Eso es realmente adorable" Jude respondió dulcemente, inclinándose y presionando suavemente un beso en los labios de Connor.

"Ugh ¿podéis los dos ser asquerosamente adorables en otro sitio?" Gruño Taylor, echando a andar hacia la siguiente casa sin ellos. Jude y Connor rieron cuando rompieron el beso, corriendo para alcanzarla.

* * *

"Mmvale, así que vamos a dividir esto" Declaró Connor después, cuando volvieron a casa, vertiendo su funda de almohada con caramelos en la encimera de la cocina.

"Esto es mío" Jude sonrió cogiendo alrededor de ¾ de la pila y arrastrándolo a su lado de la encimera, "y el resto es tuyo".

"Hey, ¡eso no es justo!" Protestó Connor, tratando de mover algo la pila de Jude hacia el.

"Hey, solo tenemos estos caramelos porque soy adorable" Jude se burló divertido, haciéndole a Connor sus propios ojos de cachorrito. "Debería tener más que la mitad".

"Nuh-Uh, no es así como funciona" Se quejó el otro chico, gimoteando como un niño de cinco años.

"Entonces ¿estás diciendo que no soy adorable?" Preguntó Jude, luchando por mantener sus labios hacia abajo mientras en tono de broma atormentando a su novio.

"Oh cariño, eres el más adorable." Connor respondió con rapidez, ahuecando la mejilla de Jude cuando le dio un beso. Mientras se conectaron sus labios, Connor se acercó y agarró un puñado de caramelos. Jude se apartó cuando las envolturas crujieron contra la mesa, empujando levemente a Connor.

"¡Eso tampoco es justo!"

"Todo es justo en el amor y en la guerra, querido" Connor rió. Jude cogió una barra de _Snickers tamaño_ _diversión*_ y la tiró hacia él en represalia.

"¡Esto es mío ahora!" Dijo Connor, tomando una pieza y poniéndola en su pila. "¿Quieres lanzarme algo más?"

"No" Resopló Jude, cruzando sus brazos ya que su revancha había fracasado.

Ellos estuvieron en broma durante unos minutos antes de finalmente dividir la pila de caramelos en dos y transportar todo a la habitación de Jude antes de correr escaleras abajo para tirarse en el sofá para ver películas (Connor se quedaba la noche ya que era un Sábado).

"Así, ¿Qué quieres ver?" Preguntó Jude, tumbado en los cojines y ocupando todo el sofá. Connor le sacó la lengua antes de apretujarse entre Jude y el respaldo del sofá, acurrucándose en su costado y poniendo la manta encima de ellos mientras Jude cogía el mando y puso en marcha Netflix.

"Bueno, es Halloween! Vamos a ver una película de miedo." Preguntó Connor entusiasmado.

"No—No estoy muy seguro de eso." Replicó Jude instantáneamente mirando a Connor sin comprender.

"Si te asustas, prometo que voy a estar aquí" Susurró Connor como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño."

"Está bien, siempre y cuando no vuelvas a hablar con esa voz de nuevo." Jude rodó sus ojos mientras deslizaba los títulos.

* * *

A estas alturas, Jude no recuerda qué película habían escogido; todo lo que sabía era que la trama era tan predecible que era graciosa. Jude no pudo evitar reír ante la estupidez de los personajes principales ", ya que estaban en este lío por su propia culpa. Así que a Jude la película no le molestó lo más mínimo.

Connor, por el otro lado, estaba prácticamente flipando. Jude pudo sentirlo temblar a su lado, y de vez en cuando, Connor había cavado su cabeza en el cuello de Jude.

"Connor, ¿quieres ver algo más?" Le preguntó Jude suavemente, acariciando el pelo de Connor en un intento de carlmarlo.

"¿Q-Qué? N-No, estoy b-bien" Tartamudeó, incluso mientras abrazaba a Jude pegándolo a su cuerpo.

"¿De verdad? ¿Estás seguro? Porque podemos siempre—"

"De verdad Jude, estoy bien" Contestó Connor después de haber respirado hondo, manteniendo sus ojos centrados en la escena.

"Okay" Concedió Jude, volviendo su ojos a la pantalla.

Unos minutos más tarde, durante una escena particularmente intensa, el villano principal de la película apareció, todo su rostro ocupó toda la pantalla de pronto. Connor dejó escapar un corto grito que fue sofocada rápidamente por la camisa de Jude.

"¡Apágala, apágala!" Suplicó mientras cavó su cabeza en el torso de Jude. Jude lo hizo rápidamente antes de volver su atención a su novio, frotando pequeños círculos en la espalda de Connor con dulzura mientras todo el cuerpo de Connor revoloteó.

"Estás bien Connor," susurró Jude, rozando sus labios contra la sien de Connor. "Es sólo una película, ¿de acuerdo?"

Repitió una y otra vez Jude mientras los músculos de Connor comenzaron a relajarse.

"Fue una idea estúpida" Connor susurró. "Odio las películas de miedo. Me aterrorizan. Ahora vas a pensar que soy una especie de debilucho."

"Tal vez lo eres" Jude se encogió de hombros. "Pero no me importa, porque tú eres mi debilucho. Además, me ha gustado hacer esto. Es genial tenerte acurrucado en mí."

"Gracias" Connor bostezó, sus ojos parpadearon cerrándose mientras el colocaba su cabeza en el pecho de Jude. "Y a mí también me ha gustado hacer esto."

"Sí, pero creo que deberíamos ver algo más" Jude rió entre dientes.

"¿Connor?" Preguntó Jude cuando no obtuvo respuesta. Miró hacia abajo encontrando que Connor se había quedado dormido.

"Buenas noches, cariño" Dijo suavemente, depositando un suave beso en la parte superior de la cabeza de Connor, poniendo _A New Hope._

 _(_ _ **Snickers size bar* Aún no están disponibles en España (creo) pero se trata de una bolsita con pequeños Snickers dentro. ¿Cuándo llega a España :(**_ ** _?)_**


	23. The Underwear Incident - Explicit

**_Would you look at that, I'm posting two days in a row...lol_**

 ** _So anyway, this idea came from a Tumblr anon, who mentioned it would be interesting to do the Mariana-Chase "putting her underwear in his pocket" thing from early in Season 1 with Jude and Connor, which I definitely agreed, and had this finished plot in my head pretty much from the start._**

 ** _It's definitely smut though, so be warned...enjoy :)_**

* * *

 _ **Summary:** **A slip of Callie's tongue gives Jude the perfect idea for how to surprise and fluster his boyfriend at the party Connor is hosting.**_

 _ **Jude and Connor are both 18**_

* * *

Jude sat in his bed, back against the headboard and a blanket over his legs, pretending to be reading a book. His heart was beating out of his chest, though outwardly he tried to look calm. Connor's dad was out of town, and Connor, being the eighteen year old he was, had decided to throw a wild party in Adam's absence.

Originally, Jude had been vehemently against going, but when Connor had all but gotten on his knees and begged Jude to attend, he couldn't find it within himself to say no. So here he was, waiting for his moms and Callie (who was home for the weekend for a surprise visit) to go to bed so he could sneak out.

The fact that he had to sneak out made Jude nervous. First and foremost, he was worried about getting caught; Jude really did not want to spend his last four months before college being grounded. He'd had four older siblings, so his moms had been around the block a few times when it came to nighttime teenage indiscretions. They had relaxed somewhat, as Jude had proved that he was trustworthier than the average teenager, but getting out without alerting them would still be difficult. If he somehow managed to get past his moms, then there was Callie, who was a light sleeper most nights, at best. If he could get past her, he was clear until he came home.

Second on his mind was the memory of the last and only prior time he'd snuck out (not to say that he hadn't gone to other parties, those just happened to be sanctioned by his moms). That had ended with Connor getting shot in the foot. Jude doubted that such a thing would be possible at Connor's party, but there would be alcohol, and where there was alcohol, there were belligerent drunks. You never knew what alcohol might drive a jilted ex-boyfriend or a boy who had been rejected to do.

"Bubba?" Lena said, sticking her head into Jude's room and breaking his chain of thought.

"Yeah?" Jude replied. He put all his focus into keeping his voice even, but it still came out slightly shaky and squeaky.

"Mom and I are going to bed now," Lena smiled, walking into the room and quickly embracing Jude, placing a peck on his temple before exiting back out to the hallway. "Don't stay up too late."

Jude nodded instead of speaking, not trusting his voice not to break from nerves. Lena waved at him before disappearing from sight. Jude waited in bed silently, listening for the click of his moms' bedroom door latching shut. He then bolted from his bed, rapidly shoving his feet into his shoes and tiptoeing out into the hallway, avoiding all the creaky floorboards.

"Going somewhere?"

Jude froze at the top of the steps, squeezing his eyes shut as he turned to see who had caught him. He snuck a peek at the person, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw it was just Callie.

"I'm going to a party at Connor's," Jude whispered, dragging Callie into her bedroom. "Please cover for me, just this once?"

"Is there going to be alcohol at this party?" Callie asked, narrowing her eyes on him sternly. Jude hesitated for a second before nodding his head yes.

"Are you going to drink?" Callie questioned, making it clear that she wasn't going to let him leave without drilling every detail of the night out of him. Jude shook his head, even though that was a lie. He knew Callie wasn't going to let him go if he didn't say no.

"Okay, I'll cover for you," Callie yawned. "Just be safe and don't stick your underwear in anyone's pocket," she added, patting Jude on the shoulder and then retreating to her bed.

"What?" Jude inquired, a quizzical look on his face.

"Mariana did that once at a party to a guy she liked," Callie giggled softly at the memory. "Except she didn't know that he thought it meant she wanted to have sex with him. That made it pretty embarrassing for her."

"Oh," Jude answered, trying to keep the grin off his face as the wheels in his head started turning.

 _That would definitely throw Connor off balance_ , he thought to himself, turning away from Callie, as he could no longer contain the mischievous smirk spreading across his face.

"Anyway have fun," Callie mumbled, waving him off as she shoved her head into a pillow. Jude raced out of the house as quietly and as fast as he could, worries from earlier forgotten as he was barely able to contain his excitement at what he was thinking he was going to do.

* * *

The party was already in full swing when Jude arrived at Connor's house, but instead of heading to the kitchen, where he knew Connor would be, he took a left turn into the living room, scanning the crowd for their two friends. When he spotted them, he pushed his way through the crowd to join them.

"Hey!" Jude shouted over the booming music filling the house.

"Jude!" Taylor cheered, smacking him on the back while Daria flashed him a small smile (as she was otherwise occupied with a boy that, Jude was willing to admit, was quite cute). "I'm glad to see you weren't too scared to sneak out."

"Yeah, me too!" Jude yelled, briefly shuddering at the memory before shoving it to the back of his mind, leaning in close so Taylor could hear him clearly. "Hey, can I ask a favor of you and Daria?"

"Sure!"

"There's going to be a point where Connor and I are going to disappear from the party for a while, and we need someone to watch over the party when we're gone," Jude explained, even though there was no "we" involved. The directive was Jude's and Jude's alone.

"What are you—" Taylor began but paused when she saw the absentminded smirk on Jude's face (since he was thinking about his plan again). "Never mind, I don't want to know. Yeah, we'll do it."

"Thanks Taylor! You're the best!" Jude exclaimed, momentarily embracing Taylor before trotting into the kitchen.

"Hey babe!" Connor grinned, putting an arm around Jude's waist and pecking him on the lips as he handed Jude a beer. "I'm glad you could come."

"I almost didn't make it," Jude chuckled, knocking back a large gulp of the golden liquid. "Callie was still awake and I had to convince her to let me go."

"Well, it's a good thing you've—"

Connor was interrupted by a crash that came from the living room. Connor groaned and jogged out to see what was going on. Once he was out of sight, Jude downed the rest of his beer and then poured himself a shot, figuring the combination of the two would provide enough of a buzz so he could be more brazen and forward than usual.

No sooner had he finished did Connor re-enter the room, muttering something about people "having no respect for other's stuff."

"You already finished your drink?" Connor asked him when he glanced up, looking surprised, since Jude wasn't a heavy drinker, usually not having more than one or two beers per outing. "You trying to get blackout drunk or something?"

"Nah," Jude shrugged nonchalantly. "Just figured I could let loose a little more this time around since I'm in my boyfriend's house."

"Well just be careful Jude," Connor said, quickly pressing a kiss to Jude's cheek. "Since it's my party, I can't watch over you all night."

"I know Con, I can handle it," Jude smiled. Connor squeezed his hand and then headed upstairs to check for people who had tried to sneak into one of the bedrooms.

Meanwhile, Jude wandered around the party for a while, knowing that Connor was going to be too busy for a while to hang out. He stopped to chat with a few of their friends, danced a little before he settled on the couch to watch the chaos around him. After 30 minutes though, Jude could tell that he seemed to have gotten the amount of alcohol he consumed just right. He wasn't drunk, but he was definitely feeling more buzzed than normal. He didn't feel embarrassed about his plan (like he might have if he were sober), but instead he felt confident, anxiously awaiting his chance to strike.

His moment came the next time Connor trudged up the stairs. Jude quickly darted into the bathroom, stopping for a moment as he collected himself, checking to see if his brain was still fully behind this endeavor.

"Screw it, I'm doing this," Jude commanded firmly, looking at his reflection in the mirror. He shucked his black skinny jeans off, hesitating for a second before pulling his briefs off and balling them up so they were hidden in his hand, and then pulled his jeans back on. He tried to ignore his growing arousal as he walked into the kitchen, planting himself in wait for Connor, but it was difficult as the rough fabric of his jeans rubbed up against him.

When Connor strolled into view, Jude walked up to him, pulling him into a one-armed hug as he shoved his hand into Connor's front jeans pocket, leaving the balled up undergarment there, an action that didn't go unnoticed as Connor looked at him questioningly.

"I'll be upstairs waiting," Jude whispered into Connor's ear, making sure to brush his lips over the skin and leaning his hips up against Connor's leg so he could feel his considerable bulge. Jude satisfyingly observed the blush creeping up Connor's cheeks, and then stepped away and heading into the living room. "You're on," he told Taylor before he climbed up the stairs, three a time, up to Connor's room, going in and sitting down on the bed. Once he heard footsteps approaching, he stood up, pouncing on Connor once he was inside, roughly shoving him up against the door, bringing their mouths together in a messy kiss.

"J-Jude, what are you d-doing?" Connor stammered, his face flushed as he gently pushed Jude's head back.

"Don't talk. Kiss," Jude ordered, rutting their hips together a few times and relishing in the moans that escaped Connor's lips. Jude stopped, leaning in to kiss him again when Connor shoved him off, roughly this time.

"Jude, this is my party! I can't—"

"Yes you can," Jude argued, his voice husky and thick with lust. "Taylor and Daria have it covered."

"Wait, so you set this up?" Connor mused. Jude nodded, biting his lip as he watched the stupid grin that formed on Connor's lips.

"God, that's hot," Connor muttered, flicking the lock shut on his door, rushing forward and smashing their lips together, their tongues clashing as they kissed fervently.

"Where'd you even get an idea like this?" Connor asked breathlessly, backing Jude towards the bed.

"From a—a friend," Jude smirked, spinning Connor around and pushing him onto the mattress. Jude slid his hands under Connor's shirt, running his fingers over Connor's well-defined abs and tugging the fabric up Connor's chest as Jude sealed their mouths together.

Connor tangled his hands into Jude's hair, groaning into Jude's mouth as Jude gently rocked back and forth, grinding their hips together.

"You're so sexy when you're in control like this," Connor gasped when Jude broke the kiss to lift Connor's shirt over his head. Jude was never this forward or—bossy when they were intimate. He'd never been this turned on before; this was the Jude Connor never knew he wanted. Jude grinned darkly, diving in and putting his mouth over the dip where Connor's shoulder met his neck, sucking the skin into his mouth and grinding it between his teeth.

"Fuck," Connor moaned, taking his hands from Jude's hair and sliding them down the plane of Jude's clothed back and sneaking them underneath the waistband of his jeans, gently cupping and squeezing his ass. Connor felt a gentle hum against his skin where Jude's mouth was as Jude's hips snapped forward, making Connor groan from how good it felt. Connor grew increasingly frustrated as his cock strained against the tight, constricting fabric of his pants and boxers.

Jude, as if reading his mind, pulled back upright, yanking his t-shirt up over his head and tossing on the floor as he turned his attention to fumbling with Connor's pants. Connor squirmed as Jude's fingers brushed over his hard dick in the process of undoing the button to his jeans.

Jude, in one motion, pulled Connor's jeans and boxers, then disposed of his own jeans, messily shoving his tongue into Connor's mouth as their bare erections rubbed up against each other. Jude knew that both he and Connor could come merely from this, but he had other plans.

After a moment, Jude stood up, presenting his fully hard 7½" length, precum leaking from the tip, to Connor, who didn't need to be told twice, getting on his knees as he hungrily eyed Jude's throbbing erection. Connor lazily wrapped his fingers around Jude's length, slowly stroking it as he ran his tongue over the head.

"Oh _fuck_ ," Jude groaned, his hips shaking as he struggled to keep from thrusting up into Connor's mouth. Connor removed his hand, placing it flat on Jude's abs as he deliberately licked up Jude's cock, finishing by placing pursed lips over Jude's slit, kissing it and staying stationary there for a few long seconds, driving Jude crazy with want.

"F-fucking tease," Jude stammered, threading his fingers through Connor's hair as he attempted to guide Connor's head down onto his painfully hard dick.

"You bet," Connor chuckled, looking up at Jude before taking him into his mouth without warning.

"Connor, _fuck_ ," Jude gasped, his other hand finding its way into Connor's hair, his whole body shuddering at the pleasure of having Connor's warm mouth around him.

Connor's head bobbed up and down, sucking Jude's cock expertly, earning an unending stream of wrecked moans and profanities from Jude.

After a few minutes, Jude (reluctantly) pulled Connor's head from his length, pointing him to the bed as Jude rifled through the drawer of Connor's bedside table, producing a condom and a bottle of lube. Connor licked his lips at the sight, making Jude feel more aroused than he thought possible.

Connor had positioned himself on the bed so that his head rested on a pillow. Jude lifted Connor's legs, resting them on his shoulders as he opened the bottle, smearing lube all over his fingers. Jude set the bottle down, palming Connor's cock gently as he circled Connor's hole with his index finger.

Connor whined as he inserted the finger, feeling a slight burn at the intrusion, and Jude paused.

"Are you okay?"

Connor answered by shifting his hips down further onto the finger, earning a startled gasp from Jude who retaliated by pushing another finger in. He thrust them in and out, scissoring Connor gently, occasionally curling his fingers up into Connor's prostate. Connor squirmed despite the uncomfortable burn he was feeling, wiggling his body against Jude's hand impatiently.

"Fuck Jude, I need you in me," Connor whimpered, looking up at Jude with pleading eyes.

"Okay," Jude replied, crawling up to give Connor a kiss. Jude kissed him until Connor started wriggling underneath Jude again, and Jude backed away, ripping open the condom package and rolling it over his straining erection. Connor sat up, helping Jude by squirting lube onto his hand, rubbing it all over Jude's dick once the condom was on.

Jude leaned over Connor, propping his upper body on his hands as he lined up with Connor and pushed in. Jude hissed at the tightness and warmth that surrounded his erection. Jude looked down at Connor, who was gritting his teeth against the temporary searing pain. Jude pressed a gentle, chaste kiss on Connor's lips, reaching down between them and gripping Connor's cock, stroking him to provide a momentary distraction.

Jude felt Connor's hole tightening around him as Connor grunting at him " _move_." Jude obliged, pulling back a few inches and slamming back in. Connor winced; it still hurt quite a bit, but he waved Jude off when Jude asked him again if he was okay, fighting through the pain as he waited to start feeling the pleasure. The longer Jude thrust in and out, the less it hurt and the better it felt, and Connor started groaning at the pleasurable sensations that began to wash over his body.

Jude paused for a second, adjusting his position before resuming his thrusts, increasing their speed. All Connor could do was curse and whimper and moan at the overwhelming pleasure that hit him every time Jude thrust into him. Jude slammed into the bundle of nerves inside him, every thrust seemingly harder, building up the tension in Connor's body and pushing him closer to his release.

It wasn't long before Connor was starting to see stars behind his eyelids whenever Jude pushed in, hitting his prostate with unbelievable force.

"F-fuck," Connor grunted, gripping Jude's back for dear life, losing all muscle control as he approached the edge. "I-I'm g-gonna cum."

Jude smirked, pushing into Connor as hard as he could.

"Jude!" Connor practically screamed. The smirk never left Jude's face as he repeated the action, once, twice, three more times before Connor came undone. " _Fuck_!" Connor moaned, body shaking as cum spurted all over his chest and stomach, holding onto Jude as he rode out the most intense orgasm of his life, his mind going fuzzy and then blank, his entire body tingling from the pleasure ripping through it. Jude only thrust into Connor a few more times, Connor's clenching and unclenching around his cock helping to push Jude over the edge. He gasped as came into the condom, collapsing on top of Connor as he waited for the pleasure to fade.

Connor was still blissed out when Jude came down, pulling out of Connor and quickly disposing of the condom. He grabbed the towel that he had stashed in the room when he first came in earlier, quickly wiping himself down before walking over to the bed. Connor was finally coming back around and Jude cleaned him up, and then flopped down on the bed next to him.

"Wow," Connor whispered, rolling over and planting a long, slow, deep kiss on Jude.

"Wow doesn't even cover it," Jude giggled, wrapping his arms around Connor and pulling him close to his body.

"That was literally the best sex we've ever had," Connor remarked.

"Definitely."

"Shouldn't you get back to the party?" Jude asked when, after about ten minutes of cuddling, Connor still made no move to leave.

"No," Connor said, grinning devilishly, reaching down and squeezing Jude's ass. "I'm not ready to be done quite yet. Taylor and Daria have it covered, right?"

"Yep," Jude smirked, pressing their mouths together, rolling Connor on top of him and grabbing Connor's dick, which was already getting hard again…


End file.
